BLEACHed Hearts
by CrimsonVerxerk
Summary: Sora has locked all the world's keyhole but only a few left, Earth. With a sinister plot, what does the Organization XIII want with the world of BLEACH? And will Sora be able to stop them? A BLEACH and KH crossover.
1. Prolouge: A new World

**A/N: **Just a KH and BLEACH crossover. And oh yeah, this story happens after the SS arc in BLEACH and before the arrancar's second assault on Karakura Town and before you reach the World That Never was in KH. And one more thing, I'm writing this story in English style, meaning there will be no -kun, -san, -chan or senpai and other Japanese honorifics, cause I suck at honorifics.

And one more thing, this is my first fanfic here, so… if there's something that you guys aren't satisfied with or thought that my fanfic needs an improvement, feel free to comment or ask. I wouldn't mind

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish that I can disclaim that I disclaim that I don't own KH or BLEACH, but what the heck.I.DON'T.OWN.KH.OR.BLEACH!

**Disney Castle:**

Queen Minnie was pacing in circles near the silver door. Just now, the thorns in the CornerStone Chamber have gone, and the CornerStone has been restored, but the trio hasn't returned at all.

Suddenly, the silver door opened and Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out.

"Thank heavens all of you are fine!" Queen Minnie squealed in delight.

"Heh, Pete's just a bully, there's nothing to worry about," Sora said with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah! He's just a stuck-up bully!" Donald said in turn.

"A-hyuk!" Goofy chuckled (?)

"Thank you, all of you for your efforts. I really appreciate all of your hard work. I really do. And I really wish I could help you, but..." Queen Minnie said with a sad face.

"Hey, come on! It's nothing! It really is! You already help us getting to the chamber, and that's more than enough!" Sora looked nervous now, and so are Goofy and Donald.

"Arr...come on! Haven't we got more worlds to go?" Donald said, elbowing Sora hard on the ribs.

"Yeah! So we'll see again Queen Minnie!" Sora said with his usual trademark grin and started to turn around.

"And this time, with the King!" Goofy also start to turn to join Sora followed by Donald when...

"Wait!" Sora, Donald and Goofy froze in their position. " I have something to give to all of you," Queen Minnie said.

Slowly, the trio turned around. They really wished that they can leave soon, but not because of rude, but because of Queen Minnie. You see, Queen Minnie, like the typical good hearted ladies in the universe really wanted to help them in one way or another, but never thought that her help was ever enough. The trio could tell that Queen Minnie didn't like to call for their help when the CornerStone was missing because of not wanting to trouble them and they could tell that Queen Minnie was upset too that she couldn't help more than opening the way to the chamber. But heck, the trios learn to be grateful during their adventures and that includes a helping hand too, no matter how small. But Queen Minnie still insists that she could have help them more.

'Ladies' Sora thought.

"Here," Queen Minnie approached them and give Sora, Donald and Goofy a small crystal sphere. The crystal sphere looked like a mini CornerStone, except that it has Sora's Drive Form's symbols swirling inside it like a gas.

"Pretty," Goofy said.

"That is the Drive Connecter. It will allow Sora to use his Drive Forms no matter how far each of you were to be separated," Queen Minnie explains.

"Woooooow!" Donald said astonishment." If Unc Scrooge sees this, he would want one to sell!"

"Well, it's the least I could do..." Queen Minnie started to look sad again.

'Here she goes again' Sora said to himself.

"Don't!" Sora yelled, gripping the Connecter hard, when he sees that Queen Minnie are about to be sad again. Goofy looked shocked while Donald looked angry. "Come on Queen Minnie, it doesn't matter how many times you've helped us, or how small, but how sincere you are! Seriously, you've helped us more than we could have asked for, so don't be sad,"

"Ah-hyuk, Sora's right you now," Goofy pointed out.

Smile started to form on Queen Minnie's lips. "Thank you. Thank you very much. It's just that everyone's doing their part, but I couldn't find my part,"

"You have already done your part, your Highness," Donald said.

"Yup, and it's time for us to go!" Sora bolted towards the exit. "Thanks again Queen Minnie!" Sora screamed while waving behind his shoulder.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy said in unison, having realized Sora's sudden disappearance. "Hey, what up!"

"Thank you again..." Queen Minnie said with a smile, while watching Donald and Goofy tried to catch up with Sora.

**Gummi Hangar:**

The trio's red dragon like Gummi Ship, Ragnarok(**a/n:** its the red ship that you can get in the FF8 game, but for more info, search the Wikipedia) stood in the Hangar, waiting to launch. The Ragnarok was practically Sora's favorite Gummi Ship and of course Donald's most despised Gummi. Sora, since they have started their journey together doesn't like the Kingdom Gummi Ship, and so, he complained about it being ugly. Chip and Dale who are of course, being the ships designer, mechanics and other stuff felt 'touched' and compelled to built a new one.

First, the Shiva model. Sora said that he rather join the Heartless's legion who, of course had slick, mean looking ships.

And then, the Iffrit model. Nope. So the gravity defying brown hair boy decided that he'll built his own.

After a few days of pondering, brain squishing days, he finally are able to design the blueprint. And then, after God-knows-how-many-days of bashing and collecting munny from the Heartless, and not to mention Donald's every Monday SeaSalt ice-cream rave, which of course doesn't help at all, he was finally able to built it.

And the result was something that Chip and Dale has to admit defeat to. The Ragnarok is equipped with every top-of-the line Gummi products. Two Flare-Gs (**a/n**: is it right? the fastest engine Gummi in KH?) and other smaller engine, along with the Dash-G, numerous powerful auto-lock on missiles, laser turrets cannons, swords(**a/n: **don't look at me, its in KH2) and shields, Ragnarok sure does make Sora proud.

"So, where to now?" Donald ask, eyes closed and arms crossed. Donald really doesn't like Ragnarok, because ever since Sora built it, he didn't let anyone touch his 'baby' let alone drive it. So, Sora's have been doing the driving ever since. Donald only trusts his own driving rather then a self-thought teenager.

"Guys! We've found a new world!" Chip said.

"Ah-hyuk? Really?" Goofy asked in disbelieve.

"A new world?" Sora asked too. "How come we didn't realized it before?"

"I don't know, but it's covered in powerful darkness!" Dale replied.

"Then we better hurry!"

**Soul Society-Seretei:**

It's been six months ever since Aizen's grand betrayal to mankind and things were never the same anymore. Many things have change, and things are looking bad. New types of Hollows have appeared. These Hollows are very different then the usual Hollows where they only have white mask and a hole, but these new Hollows comes in different shape, sizes and numbers but all of them have a red heart crest mark with an X cross.

At first, no one is sure whether it is a Hollow or not because normal Hollows can't be seen by normal people, but the 'new Hollows' can be seen by everyone. But one thing is sure, they are the enemy. Things have gotten worse when these 'new Hollows' teamed very well with the old Hollows, very well in fact that the Soul Society couldn't prevent the Hollows invasion on Karakura Town, two months ago. And since then, both the living world and Soul Society couldn't do anything about the large number of Hollows there, and Karakura Town was dubbed 'Ghost Town'. It's almost true though, because ordinary people could still see the 'new Hollows 'wandering around there.

Kurosaki Ichigo has been training hard for the past six months now in the same place he train to get his Ban kai. The Soul Society had decided that Ichigo's strength would be needed because of Aizen's words about him and his unusual power. And after the Karakura invasion, Arisawa Tatsuki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Yatsutora, and Ishida Uryuu including Ichigo lived in Soul Society and they also have been joining him with his training too and not to mention Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia.

And the one that's been watching their training is none other than Yoruichi Shihouin.

During the whole training, everyone was dead serious. No joke, no laughter. Just the sound of friction between legs and the ground, steels clashing and sweat.

"Alright all of you, it's break time," Yoruichi said, breaking the non-human sounds. And during that instant, everyone stoped and nodded.

A few minutes later.

"Orihime! Stop it!" Orihime was splashing a handful of water towards Tatsuki. All the ladies were in the hot spring now. Even since they started training, Kisuke had erected thick walls around and between the hot spring so that the girls and boys could use the hot spring at the same time, with privacy of course.

"Come on Tatsuki! This is fun!" Orihime splashed her again. Yoruichi saw this and flashes a grin and started to join Orihime, this time hitting Rukia too.

"Aw! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Rukia shielded her face from the water bullets.

"You're right Orihime, this is fun!" Yoruichi flashed a smile towards Orihime.

"But I wish everyone was here though...Mahana...Ryo. I wonder how they ware now..." Orihime stoped her splashing and looked sad. Tatsuki could only nod in agreement. Because it was the sad truth, because although all of their friends are able to escape the invasion and are well alive somewhere other then Karakura Town, it doesn't change the fact that the invasion had change the world's view of Karakura Town. Who would want to live in a 'Ghost Town'?

"Everything has changed because of that Aizen guy!" Tatsuki balled her fist.

"Yeah, everything. Peoples lives, home and even the Hollows." Rukia said. "Say Yoruichi, those new Hollows, they aren't really Hollows at all, aren't they?"

Yoruichi was shocked to hear the question but quickly regained her composure. "Yes, and no," was all her reply.

"What?" Rukia ask again.

"Well you see...Hollows have white mask and a hole on their chest, right?" everyone nodded. "But these creatures, they have no mask at all and no hole but the heart crossed symbol. And their effect on people is also different too..." Yoruichi explained. "Hollows will consume their victim's soul but these new Hollows duplicates themselves by using the victims."

"Hmm...you know, when the first time I saw a Hollow, I was a little scared at first...but seeing those dark creatures make me really scared!" everyone turn to look at Orihime now. "I mean...Hollows still have emotions in them and that's what drives them, just like my brother," Orihime allowed herself to smile a bit at her brother's memory, Sora. "But these creatures, they didn't show any emotions at all! They didn't even move their mouths! Have you seen them? They didn't scream when you hit them!" everyone didn't say a word because it was the truth. Seeing none of them could at least disagree at her statement, she started to look afraid, afraid that her words are true.

Orihime was right, Tatsuki thought. You see, Tatsuki aren't afraid of Hollows because she has cast away the fear ages ago, but she couldn't help to feel scared by these new creatures. Hollows retained some of their personality and memory when they are still human, and that allows them to feel emotions. Anger, hatred, jealousy and vengeance. And that makes Hollow have at least some human value in them, but these new Hollows doesn't have any human values at all.

You see, they've encountered smart Hollows that worked in groups and knows how to retreat and some that fled when they have been beaten, but these new Hollows aren't like any Hollows at all. All of them have yellow empty eyes that never blink, they never stop in doing what they were supposed to do and never showed any emotions at all, whether they have managed to hunt their prey, accomplished their task or dieing. And they never express any pains too-Tatsuki have once seen Ichigo sliced off an arm of one of these creatures and had expected for it to run away, but instead, it kept on fighting.

"You know, I've once remembered a story that my mom used to tell me before I go to sleep every night," Yoruichi tried to break the silence between them, and also to ease Orihime's fear. Everyone's head turned towards Yoruichi now but with sad eyes. "My mom says that the story goes like this...

_There will be a time where the door to darkness shall open,_

_and darkness will raise and swallows the embracing light,_

_to claim things the light cannot accomplish,_

_to strike fear, hopelessness, pain and suffering to the hearts of mankind,_

_and all those emotions shall manifests themselves into something more terrible_

_but fear not, as the the true light shall awaken from the deepest depths of darkness,_

_and the one with the key, the one who wields the strongest weapon of all,_

_shall arrive to do deeds the darkness cannot accomplish,_

_and close the darkness... _

**Man's side:**

Silence...

Renji scanned the three males in front of him...

Silence...

The ever-so silence and cool Ishida only close his eyes and of course, his mouth. 'Dammit!' Renji said to himself. The guy seemed to like silence, and Renji no like silence.

Silence...

Now Chad...well, he only respond when you talk to him. Besides, Renji isn't too familiar with him. And he seemed to be spacing off but Renji couldn't guess because Chad's hair covers both of his eyes. 'Asleep maybe?' Renji thought.

Silence...

Now that leaves the orange-headed impulsive teenager, Ichigo. Well, usually teenagers like him are the one to talk, but nope, Ichigo just closed his eyes and head bended towards the surface of the water. Ichigo's been moping since his first encounter with the arrancar, and although Rukia had cheer him up, the Karakura Invasion happened and crush his spirit once more. And although he had been training hard, it was useless because there was very little improvement and everyone tried to cheer him up, including Zaraki who had tried to kill him before. Veins popping, Renji told himself that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Arrgrgrgrgh! What is with the silence, huh!" Renji stood. And still...

Silence...

"Not in the mood Renji," was Ichigo's answer. Renji closed his eyes and dip himself into the water again. Renji understood why. It's hard loosing your home, but it's even harder when you were powerless to make a difference about it.

Renji opened his eyes and gaze at the orange head in front of him who now, had a frown on his forehead. Renji knew what was troubling him, heck, everyone knew.

"Then I'll make you into the mood," Renji said again.

"You can't, so buried it Renji," Ichigo replied with his eyes closed.

"It's that a challenge?" Renji asked.

"Renji..." Chad said without moving his head. 'What? What you want eh?' Renji said inside him. The way Chad is saying his name as if it was a warning to do what Ichigo said.

"Hmmph! Dammit, I never thought the one that have beaten me, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Kuchiki Byakuya, and has been regarded by Soul Society as 'important' is a weakling like you!" Renji said out loud. This clearly ticked Ichigo off because he had opened his eyes.

"Care to repeat again?" Ichigo said fuming. It was true that he had beaten the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi, the feared Kuchiki Byakuya and the person in front of him, and has been important by Soul Society, but having been said weak by the person that he had beaten? That is infuriating.

But what was really infuriating is that what he said is true.

When Ichigo first meet Aizen, Aizen had literally stopped his Ban Kai with a single forefinger.

And then, when he first meets the arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo had used his Ban Kai but couldn't gain the upper hand.

And worse his Hollows are getting stronger too.

"I don't have to repeat myself because your actions have already proved my words," Renji said, satisfied that he finally had Ichigo's attention.

"I'm not WEAK!" Ichigo yelled showing his fist to Renji.

"Really? But I only thought that mopers are weak," Renji replied.

"Shut up! You...you didn't know, how it feels, to see your friends in danger, while your powers are too weak to make a difference! And you certainly didn't know how it feels when the only option you have is your Hollow!" Ichigo stood up.

"Really? But Kisuke Uruhara didn't train your Hollow, he train YOU! And it isn't your Hollow that defeats Kuchiki Byakuya, right? And Zaraki Kenpachi for that matter, either," 'Renji just said what's inside his mind and was prepared for the outcome. Heck, he didn't believe he had gone this far just to cheer the idiot in front of him, but its not like he had any choice. Soul Society is right, Ichigo is important for everyone's sake, and that sake includes someone that Renji had really care about.

Ichigo then lowered his fist back into the water, surprising Renji. 'Wow, who thought that I'm talented in this talkie kinda thing!' Renji said to himself again.

Renji's right, Ichigo thought.

"He's right, you know..." Ishida said. Everyone's heads turned to him. "I hate to admit it, but I'm weaker than you are," Ishida then opened his eyes and Ichigo can see his determination. "But that doesn't mean I should sit back, give up and let all the muscle brain do all the work! But seeing you just now really makes me think back about what I just said. Am I weaker than you now or instead the other way around?"

Ishida is right too.

"Ichigo, you are the one who can protect us, you know that," Chad said in turn.

Chad too is right.

Ichigo's eyes widened upon hearing this and stood up and got up from the hot spring.

"For your information, you're strong Ishida, but I'm stronger, and stronger then Renji. And I'm going to prove it!" Ichigo said with a new determination.

'Peh! I thought I'm the only with the talents,' Renji said to himself.

**Space:**

The Ragnarok soared through the dark space, blasting, and avoiding Heartless ships by the way.

"Gawsh! I never thought there are so many of 'em here!" Goofy screamed through all the explosion sounds. It's been 10 minutes since they engaged the enemies and the Heartless numbers doesn't seem to be decreasing.

Well...not like it's a problem anyway with the group. Sora of course, pilot the Ragnarok based on instinct and reflex alone through self-thought skills, Donald one the other hand, channeled all of his anger to the Heartless by mashing the ships point-defense system's triggers while quacking loud...curse words? Donald's face painted red and steam could see emanating from him.

Goofy, handled the ships heavy weapons, firing heavy ordinance everywhere. It was strange though, because Goofy's shoot had never scored a direct hit, but Goofy had always managed to get the ordinance inside large groups of Heartless and of course, the rest is history. Chip and Dale handled all the ships conditions, like the shield, engines and stuff.

"Sora, looked out!" Chip said to Sora to the right. Sora quickly turns and saw that a freakingly large Heartless appeared. The Heartless were all yellow and cylindrical-cone shaped until suddenly it boosted right in front of them and showed its true form. The Heartless now had four legs and its head are in front making it looked like a banana skin (**a/n:** this is Hunter X from KH2. Play the Assault of The Dreadnought mission 1 after you have completed it once, and you'll get the idea.)

This is going to be a problem.

Well you see, on each of the Hunter X's leg have bazillion laser turrets and missiles and not to mention a large cannon on the center. And the Hunter X is fast too, always in front of them at all times." Goofy! Cannons at the front!" Sora said. Goofy then fired one and managed to one of the legs. Donald also join in and the Hunter X retaliates by shooting God-how-many laser bullets at them. The red bullets all started to focus on them making it looked like a red river of laser bullets but Sora managed to swerved away.

The bullets started to trail on them. The group managed to avoid while landing heavy shots on Hunter X. Hunter X seemed oblivious to the damage that he received but started to use missiles instead. Things started to heat up as Sora desperately tried to avoid it. Sora can avoid most missiles but uncountable of them?

Most of them hit the shields and Dale warned that the shield could handle it any more. The group fired all that they have to Hunter X.

Suddenly, two of its legs exploded violently. Both Hunter X and the group were desperate now. Ragnarok had its shield busted, all of Hunter X's leg weapons are damaged and their reaching Earth quickly.

Suddenly, Hunter X uses his two remaining legs and grabbed Ragnarok and started to charge its cannon. Everyone's eyes widened as the Ragnarok is being crushed by Hunter X's massive legs and the massive red energy charging in front of them.

"Sora!" everyone screamed. Sora then activates the Dash System. The ships engines die for a second and mind you, the second was like an eternity to them. And the engines gave a powerful burst and Ragnarok managed to slip away.

Unfortunately, Hunter X had just finish it's charged and released a powerful energy to the group. Sora managed to avoid MOST of it but the starboard (**a/n: **right section of a ship) engines. Fortunately for them too, Sora managed to get close enough to use Ragnarok's powerful sword (**A/n: **don't look at me, I've mentioned it before!) and slashed Hunter X's left side of the body while the cannon is still blasting and resulted a large explosion that consumed Hunter X.

"We did it!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Not yet!" Sora screamed while gripping the controls hard. The explosion was too close and had cause serious damage to the major engines and now, Ragnarok is uncontrollable and is coming down towards Earth, fast!

Sora tried to control their trajectory hard, but to no avail. Donald was clinging to Goofy for dear life and was covering Goofy's face while Goofy just ran in circles. Chip and Dale just hugged each other and everyone was screaming.

And then, Ragnarok hit Seretei's invisible shield and was suspended in mid air while clashing with the shield.

"What' goin' on?" Goofy screamed.

"There's an invisible shield in front of us! Ragnarok won't be able to hold out much longer!" Dale replied.

"Everyone, get close now!" Sora said.

Chip and Dale quickly bolted to Donald and Goofy while Donald cast Protega but Sora wasn't lucky enough as the explosion rocked the ship and filled the ship with flame.

**Seretei:**

Everyone watched as the large red ship collided with the city's shield. And then, just a few seconds later, the ship exploded and send two shooting stars away from the explosion. Everyone just gasped at the incident and scurried away as the Gummi ship's rubble crashed downwards a few seconds later.

"Hmm..." Mayuri Korutsuchi, the 12th Shinigami Captain arrived at the crash site. The smell of smoke lingers the air. "This is going to be fun...oh ho...so much fun!" he then started to move closer to the destroyed ship but suddenly, the 12th Squad's messenger arrived.

"Sir! General Yamamoto-Genryusai had ordered for all the captains to be present at the Captains meeting, right away sir!" the messenger said quickly but was clear, nevertheless.

"Can't it wait?" Mayuri's eyes started to bulge when replied.

"No sir," the messenger replied.

"Damnit! That old geezer doesn't know any fun! Fine!" Mayuri then started to move away from the ship.

**The Captains Meeting Room:**

Shikeguni Yamamoto-Genryusai sat in the 1st Captain's seat while the other twelve Captains lined up in two lines in front of him, with the two lines of people facing each other. He was scanning the Captains in front of him one by one when his eyes finally landed on three extra people in front of him.

"Now that all the crucial members are here, the Captain's emergency meeting shall begin," He said sternly. "Six months ago ,Seretei had been intruded by means of penetrating through the Seretei's shield," his eyes then locked into Ichigo's, who looked nervous. "Now, history has repeat itself again, so...explain Ichigo,"

"Wha...?" Ichigo was startled by the question, and then all the twelve's Captain's eyes were on him.

"What the General meant is that, are you involved in this incident?" one of the Captain said. Ichigo then turns his gaze to him, startled again by his brazen action. Usually, during the Captains meeting, only one person will talk, and that person is the 1st Division Captain himself. And the only time another person could talk is when the General allows him too. And this was Ichigo's time to talk. Not him.

"Kuroryu..." Genryusai said.

Kisagane Kuroryu, the current 3rd Division Captain. He had messy unorganized jet-black hair and green eyes. He, along with Kurosaki Isshin, who is now the current 9th Division Captain and Kisuke Uruhara who, along with Tessai now becomes the 5th Division Captain was appointed to their position six months ago.

"Sorry General. Just trying to lighten up the mood. You do know that you're scaring the boy?" He replied.

"What the? I'm not scared! And I'm not a boy either!" Ichigo said out loud. 'Damn, he got some mouth!'

"Another Gin," Toshiro Hitsugaya said with sarcarsm.

"Enough!" Genryusai said when he noticed that Kuroryu was about to open his mouth again. "Are you involved in this, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuukaku Shiba and Yoruichi Shihouin?" he asked.

"No sir," Yoruichi said calmly.

"Truth to be told sir, the object that had collided with Seretei earlier was a foreign object even to me," Kuukaku Shiba, the fireworks expert explained. "My cannons are not large enough to launch such massive object,"

"Of course, that object doesn't need a cannon!" Mayuri said.

"Still, if the object were to be launch without a cannon, it will need a huge amount of firepower to launch it. And even if it does launch, the blast will be huge and everyone will noticed it,"

"So, you are saying that the object is no from Soul Society?" Genryusai asked. Everyone turned to look at Kuukaku now.

"Yes, and as you can see, the object is like a rocket. And rockets leave their blast trail behind, leaving a tail of smoke behind. The object, which I presume is a ship, leaves the smoke trail from the space," Kuukaku explained again.

"A ship? So that means there's a passenger inside it?" Genryusai asked again. Kuukaku just nodded once.

"No way! If there is passengers, they must have become one with the ship already! The ship is now nothing more than a molten slag!" Mayuri said in a high tone.

"Let's not forget about the shooting star we see after the ship exploded," Sajin Komamura said. "It's the same when Ichigo and his friends came in here the first time."

"Agreed," Genryusai got up. "We are now in the middle of a war. And our enemy is someone who had been our ally before. So most likely he had known of our strengths and limits. And therefore, the survivors of the ship might be one of Aizen's. But it remains unconfirmed. Until so, all Shinigami is allowed full power release inside Seretei and all of you, are to remain alert of the intruder and to capture it ALIVE! They might be a threat or a treat,"

Everyone nodded.

**Hueco Muendo:**

A black energy forms and a portal is created. A tall figure in onyx hooded cloaked appeared from it. The portal disappears and he steps forward to a man who had his back on him.

"Ahhh...what brings you here?" The man said.

"Sosuke Aizen, I came here with a warning," the cloaked figure said.

Aizen then turns around, facing him. " Hmm?"

"A threat has arrived, and he is someone you should deal with, early," the figure said.

"Hmm...for someone to be a threat to the likes of you?" Aizen said with a cocked eyebrow. "Interesting, but I will decide of who, and what should be a threat to me,"

"Mark my words, Aizen." the figure said. "For he will be your downfall," with that, the black portal appeared behind him. He then turned around and steps into the portal, smirking.

Aizen just watch with a sick smile on his face.

**The World That Never Was:**

Xemnas was sitting in front of the near complete Kingdom Hearts, gazing at it. Three black portal then appeared behind him and three hooded cloaked figure appeared.

"So Saix, had you done it?" he asked to one of the hooded cloaked figure.

"Yes, the plan is flowing smoothly," Saix replied.

"So, what now?" one of the figure asked.

"We wait Xigbar," Xemnas replied.

"Wait? How boring is that?" the last figure asked.

"If you are bored, why not keep an eye on the Keyblade Master, Luxord?" Saix replied.

"The world he's in is yours to keep an eye on Saix. Do tell me the plan again so that I may kill myself with anticipation instead of boredom?" Luxord asked again.

"Simple, we feed that Aizen guy with the Heartless technology, making him all proud and shit. And then, he'll become greedy. And then, all those things will turn him into a Heartless," Xigbar explained.

"And then, the Keyblade Master will play his part. And when he does, you, Saix will be there," Xemnas replied, with a smile on his face.

"Nice," Luxord replied. He too had a smile on his face.

**A/N:** well, that's about it for now, hope you guys like it! And oh yeah, hope you guys like my OC, Kisagane Kuroryu! And pretty please comment in any way you guys like! I just want to know what you guys thought of my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: The first bad day

**A/N: **Time for the first chapter of my story! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I hate the one who makes the word disclaimer! I don't own any BLEACH or bleach of any kind! And that includes KH too! But one thing I won't disclaim, my OC!

* * *

**Soul Society-Seretei-somewhere:**

"Aaauuww..." Sora opened his eyes. The blinding sunlight threatened to cook his brain if he didn't do anything about it soon. Sora then got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head and took a good look around. "Woa... where is this place?" Sora said, realizing that he had crashed into a neighborhood of some kind." This place look, feudal," Sora said to his surrounding. He remembered being in a place like this before, and it had been Mulan's world.

Sora then proceed to smack his clothes who had been covered by heavy dust, and almost choked himself to death because of the heavy cloud of ust that he, himself had created. He then looked around him and saw that he had caused quite some damage to the surrounding area where he had crashed. It was lucky that Donald had cast the Protega magic in time or he and all of his friends would be cooked to death.

Suddenly, his eyes started to bulge by the thought of his friends. "Donald! Goofy! Chip! Dale!" Sora screamed and started to search the area. "Tartar sauce! They're not here!"

"Who's there?" someone screamed at him. Sora turned and saw that three people in black uniform came towards him. Sora's felt relieved.

"Hey! Can you guys help me out?" Sora took a step towards them. The three people paid no attention to Sora first as the surrounding damage was more eye-catching, and then towards Sora.

The Shinigami group exchanged weird glances to each other. Sora had stopped moving because the way these three looked at him was weird, as if they never saw someone crashed into a neighborhood with style before. Err...destruction more likely. The Shinigami group then turn their back on him and started to huddle between themselves.

"This guy's weird,"

"Yeah, he like, have the weirdest hair ever!"

"A-huh, it's so spiky it didn't go down!"

"Like Captain Zaraki's?"

Yeah, but the way Captain Zaraki's hair shine it's obvious he use hair-gel! Besides, do you know how much time he spent every morning in the bathroom?"

"But Captain Zaraki's hair is cooler!"

Yeah, cool. It makes him look like a clown! Who put bells on their hair?"

"Yep, agreed and look at his clothes dude! Totally not from here!"

"It's official then, he's then: ryoka!"

The three men then suddenly face Sora and held their zanpakuto at him.

"Woah! I'm sure we can settle this out by talking, right?" Sora said while backing away from them. The three Shinigamis shooked their heads in unison. "Come on! What did I do?" the Shinigamis then started to advance towards him. "Is it because I wreck your neighborhood?"

The three Shinigamis then screamed and charge towards him. Poor Sora had to run to avoid any more conflict.

* * *

Ichigo was back to his neighborhood** (a/n: **what I mean by neighborhood is where Ichigo and his friends currently live at Seretei.) from the Captains Meeting. He realized that it was quiet there.

"Wonder where everyone is?" he said to no one in particular. He then opened his house's door with quite a force that it made a girlish squeak. "WHAT THE?" Ichigo backed from the door. He didn't expect for it to humanly squeak. And then, he realized that multiple pair of eyes are on him.

Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Tatsuki were inside his house, with Orihime holding her mouth with both of her hands. Ichigo then realized that in his attempt to break down his own door, he had surprised Orihime and made her squeak. "Sorry Ichigo," Orihime said.

"No, its not your fault," Ichigo then make his way into the house and rests himself on the floor with a big sigh. Yuzu and Karin, who, had been explained about the whole ordeal by their father, came in with trays of food for the visitors.

"So, Ichigo," Ishida started. "What does the Captains want with you?"

"They asked me if I we had anything to do about the UFO that had crashed Seretei earlier," Ichigo replied.

"UFO?" Rukia asked.

"Extraterrestrials," Ishida replied.

"Huh?" Rukia was dumbfounded.

"Geez, Ishida, you always try to answer everything scientifically, don't you?" Yuzu said while giving some tea to Ishida. Ishida didn't reply, instead he chooses to indulge the tea.

"Aliens," Chad said simply.

"Oh..." Rukia replied, trying to give the impression that she understood, but deep inside, she really wanted to ask more. "Okay...so, the meeting?"

"Well, after much explaining, and discussion, even the Captains didn't know more than Ikkaku with brains did," Ichigo said with his eyes closed. Being there with people that is waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy older then you are and probably much stronger then you are maybe sounds comforting to some people, you know, because they are the adults after all. But having them to become suspicious of you isn't fun. It's like you broke your father's favorite trophy and was obviously caught.

"So, we don't know what have entered Seretei?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo nodded.

"They say it might be Aizen's doings," Ichigo stood up. "And all Shinigamis, including me are allowed full power release. So, if any of you found the intruder, don't ask any questions, nor answer any. Just try your best to beat him or her, but do not kill that him, or her," with that, Ichigo went straight to his room.

Everyone exchanged glances towards each other.

"Well, I'm going back home. Its already late," Tatsuki said. She too, stood up and went straight back to her house, which is very near.

"Say, where's Kon?" Rukia asked.

* * *

"What the hell is with these people?" Sora screamed while running away from the increasing number of Shinigamis, who kept brandishing their zanpakuto above their heads and screaming like crazy. (**a/n:** Zaraki's men...). Seeing all of them wearing the same black hakama makes them look like they are in some kind of a cult, and cults scares Sora out of his gut.

"What do these guys want with me?" Sora asked out loud, although he knew he wouldn't get the answer nowhere near soon.

Suddenly, Sora saw and opened window somewhere around. He then shifted into high gear, running around in random. And when he was sure that the crazy mob couldn't keep up with his speed, he quickly ducked into the window.

Sora now was in a bedroom, a normal looking one. With a single bed and a drawer beside it and some pictures on top of it. A desk, chair and a closet...'ah-ha!' Sora thought and dashed towards the closet and hid inside it.

It was lucky as a few seconds later, Tatsuki came in. Sora let out a deep inaudible sigh, and prays that she didn't need anything from the closet.

"Miss Tatsuki!" someone yelled her name. Tatsuki then proceeds to the windows to see who was calling her.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" she asked. Apparently, the Shinigami group had arrived.

"Did you saw someone came in though your window?" the same man that had called her asked.

"Hhhmm...now that I realized it, no. Why?" Tatsuki replied.

"Oh, you see, we've found the ryoka and just now, we've lost him. So we thought that he might have entered here," he explained.

"Oh, don't worry. If he did came in here, I'll give him a good smack in the face," Tatsuki punched her right fist into her left palm.

Luckily, the Sora was able to hear and see clearly through a crack between the closet doors and saw the conversation between Tatsuki and the group. Sora sighed another relief when the group started to leave and leaned back onto the closet walls.

Tatsuki, while on the other hand, closed the windows and started to strip herself. "God, I need a good bath after that training," Tatsuki said. It was hard for Tatsuki and her friend, as they had to constantly train all the day except weekends. Usually, they will have afternoon baths at the hot spring before lunch and normal bath at their own houses after the evening training. And Tatsuki really cherished the hot spring and the normal bath time, well, because at the hot spring, is where she could inter react with the other girls and the normal bath, was her time for privacy.

But, lately, it's getting hard to talk to people these days. The whole Soul Society seemed to be in a deep slump. Everyone was busy with their work. And everyday, its not surprising to hear someone died at the hands of Hollows, which seemed to be increasing by the day.

'Geez...if Yoruichi's story is right, I hope that the hero could hurry his lazy ass here!' Tatsuki said to herself. She then unclasps her bra open.

Sora, while on the other hand, found himself _stari_ng. Sora, realizing what's he's doing, punched himself mentally. 'Damnit Sora! Get a grip on yourself! Your a hero for Kingdom Heart's sake!' he told himself. But still, his eyes remained glued to Tatsuki. 'Close you eyes, barnacles!'

Tatsuki then moved her body towards Sora's direction, giving Sora the whole 'premium view'. Sora's jaw dropped open. It only became worse when Tatsuki squeezes her own breast with her hands.

"Hmmm...it's bigger already," Tatsuki said to herself while gauging the size of her breasts. Tatsuki can still remember the day when Yoruichi came to her and said that she lacks calcium.

_**Flashback:**_

"Tatsuki, you need more milk," Yoruichi said to her during one of the trainings.

"What for?" Tatsuki asked, although she had already knew the answer.

"Calcium for the bones. Fighters need to have good bones. Heck, everyone needs good bones," Yoruichi replied. "Look at me for an example. I like to drink milk, and the result is? It's been ages since I broke my bone,"

Tatsuki then stopped her training and scanned her mentor's body. True, Yoruichi's kick and punches hurt a lot, because she drink milk. But there's also the after effects of drinking milk.

Tatsuki remembered that Orihime likes to drink milk since they were little. And her bust weren't very much impressive back then, but now...

And then, Tatsuki's eyes landed on Yoruichi's chest. It's not like she's a les or something, but there's something that she need to make sure of...

Yep. No doubt about it. Yoruichi' bust are big. Well, maybe not in her tight clothes, but when she's naked, during in the hot spring for example, her breast is as big as Orihime's.

Yoruichi, realized this, started to laugh. "Aw, come on! It's not bad at all to have healthy busts!" she said.

"Yeah right! I've asked Orihime before how does it feel to have large busts, and she said it was heavy! And it was hard to find clothes that won't squeeze her chest to death!" Tatsuki replied.

"True, but it has it's purposed though," Yoruichi flashed a grin.

"Purpose?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yep. First, it will absorb damages that is meant to done to your chest. And, for your man," Yoruichi then winks at her and walk away.

"My man!" Tatsuki replied, her face was painted red.

_**End of flashback:**_

"My man?" Tatsuki whispered in a soft voice. She then strips her lower clothes, and once again, allowed Sora to view her full 'glory'.

Sora really was gonna die at that instant, but had managed to keep himself alive because he didn't want to face the wraith of God if he died slacking off while taking advantage of a woman. So not heroic at all.

Tatsuki then proceeds to the bathroom and shuts the door. Sora lets out another big sigh. Everything seemed crazy to him now. Not only he lost his favorite Gummi Ship, but he also got separated from his friends. And now, everyone on this world seemed hell bent on beating the crap out him.

And not to forget his free show just now.

Sora heard the water splashing into the bathtub inside the bathroom and decided that it was the perfect time for him to get out. He was just about to take a step forward to the window when he heard Tatsuki's 'aaaahhh' voice. Man... it was turning him on, but can you blame him? He never had a girlfriend before, and he will have to wait for another two years until he can do the 'ahem' thing. And he had spent two years of fighting and fighting and had almost no time for himself. The only hobby he had is making the Ragnarok and maintains it. But then again, the Ragnarok was busted.

Sora let out another big sigh and slowly, went out from the window.

It was dark now on the outside, and from the quiet sound, it seems that the crazy mob group had give up. Still, just to be sure, he checked the surrounding area and started to walk slowly, to wherever his legs would bring him.

He was lost now, alone. Usually, when they arrived at a new world, he, Donald, and Goofy would stick together and find the right person to deal about the Heartless. Besides, almost every world that they've been to had accepted them with open arms. And Sora knew why...because the have the Heartless to solve and not them.

But this world is different. He hadn't seen any Heartless at all. Just humans like him. "Wonder what happened though?" Sora asked the winds around him.

Sora was just about to sneak past a front door of a house, which is behind Tatsuki's house when the door suddenly slid open to reveal Chad.

Sora was shocked. Did he just hear what Sora had said just now?

Chad, while on the other hand...was just standing there. It's hard to tell if he where actually looking at Sora or not, because of his hair.

"Ryoka," Chad suddenly said. Chad remembered very well what Ichigo had told him before, '_don't ask questions nor answer any.'_ Chad's black and white right armor then materialzes.

Sora saw this, backs away and raises his hands in defense. "Wait! I-"Sora stoped halfway and summons his Keyblade when he saw Chad was already at him. Unfortunately, the immense energy collected at Chad's arm and him being halfway to Sora didn't leave him much time to act a lot. So he cast a Protega on himself, preparing to be hit.

And then, with a loud explosion Sora was thrown backwards at great speed. Protega magic doesn't work the way Reflega magic does. The Reflega only casts a few seconds barrier that reflects incoming damages while the Protega creates a protective layer around you from your MP or Magic Point. The Protega will absorb the damage at the cost of your MP but not the force that is applied. So, although Sora was thrown quite hard, he felt only a little pain.

Unfortunately for Sora, he goes straight through Tatsuki's bathroom wall and landed directly to her in a loud splash! Sora wasn't sure how it happen but from the sound of Tatsuki's 'aaaahh!' scream had already told him enough.

There he was, inside Tatsuki's bathroom, with his face completely connected with Tatsuki's breast. And that's wasn't the worst thing yet. The worst is that both of his hands are cupping her breasts. Honestly, he didn't how his perverted hands got there.

And what seemed like and eternity, they were in that position. Sora could feel Tatsuki's piercing glare at his head but he just couldn't move at all, because all the blood in his head had been drained to his most sensitive organ. This was the first time he lost control of his body.

"You..." Tatsuki said calmly, her body shaking.

'Uh-oh.'

With that, Sora managed to stood up, trying to look Tatsuki in the eyes, but her wet hair was blocking it. "It's not like you think! I-"

Again, Sora stopped halfway when suddenly Tatsuki kicked his groin. Sora could only kneel with trying to ease the pain with his hand. "What the?" he was shocked. Wasn't the Protega supposed to shield him?

And then, in a brief second, Sora saw it. Tatsuki's arms and legs are covered in gauntlets. Tatsuki then balled her fist and rammed it through his gut, hard.

Tatsuki's gauntlet seemed capable of breaking through magic barrier, Sora thought, as he could feel the sharp pain on his stomach. Unfortunately again, the act of breaking through the Protega results in a high energy burst plus Tatsuki's punch results in Sora getting thrown away, quite far.

Sora remembered being in mid-air as for a few seconds that seemed like eternity before crashing down hard on a rooftop and was dragged a few meters away by inertia before stopping slowly.

"God, this day was totally not my day," Sora said as he gets up. His MP is running low and to conserve it, he deactivates Protega. He found out that he was quite far from Tatsuki's house. "God, she's strong,"

"She is." someone said to him. Sora turned around saw Izuru Kira had already drawn his zanpakuto.

"Damn it!" Sora yelled. He had enough already! People chase him like they want to eat him, and then attack him first without warning and without telling why! "I've had enough already...so, you guys wanted to kill me right? Then..." Sora summoned the Kingdom Key. "COME AND GET IT!" Sora then charges forward.

Kira didn't move at all. He was expecting this. But he wasn't expecting Sora's weapon." Show your face!" he said out loud. His zanpakuto's blade then bends itself with a hook with two right angles.

Sora was surprised to see this but he charged nevertheless. Kira right-slashed him at the chest but Sora duck and uppercuts, but Kira managed to strike down towards Sora's slash. The two swords connect for a few seconds when Sora jumps backwards causing Kira to almost fall forward.

Sora then, who had just landed on his front toe from the backward jump then shifted his weight in front and dash forward, doing a downward slash on the way.

Kira blocked it and pushed Sora. Sora was thrown backwards again but casts a Blizzaga towards Kira who was open from pushing Sora. The Blizzaga hit Kira squarely on the chest and Kira was thrown back, panting.

"What? What kind of spell is that?" Kira was getting up and so was Sora." The incantation was short, but powerful,"

Sora then charges towards Kira, not caring if he was on his feet or not. He was angry. Angry that, without explanation, all of the people around here had attacked him first, without even bothering of why he was here. Angry that, these people had already judged him as the enemy without even knowing him!

"Bow down!" Kira screamed. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade become so damn heavy that it falls to the floor, cratering it.

"What the?" Sora asked. 'These people never ran out of surprises, aren't' they?' Sora thought.

"This is my zanpakuto's skill. It will double the weight of anything that it touches." Kira explained. "I've perfected the skill so that with only a single touch, I can increase the weight at will. I'm also are capable of turning the effects on and off,"

"So?" Sora then dashed forward, leaving behind the Kingdom Key towards Kira. Kira also dashed towards Sora. Sora was gaining more speed because of the absence of the Keyblade's weight. Kira then executes a downward slash towards Sora's right shoulder but in a flash...Sora was gone.

"Shunpo?" asked the surprised Kira. But what's more surprising is that, the Kingdom Key was gone. And then, instincts told him to look up and he did.

Sora had reappeared in mid-air with both of his hand seemed to be holding something, like a sword. But there was no sword!

Kira, seeing this, brings his right hand backwards, ready to thrust at Sora but then, Kira noticed something. Light started to form in Sora's hands and the Kingdom Key materializes. With the Kingdom Key's massive weight, Sora was dragged down towards Kira in a furious speed. Kira then cancels his thrust and defends himself instead.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed.

A loud explosion rocked the night as the rooftop where Kira and Sora was dueling was engulfed in a massive cloud of dust. The cloud then started to disperse, revealing two figures.

Sora was standing, Keyblade in his right hand over, the now kneeling Kira. Kira was panting a lot and he could feel his feet burn as his leg's bone and knee's were broken. Kira stabs his zanpakuto to the ground, trying to stabilize himself.

'What...the...I'm...the one...to bow...down?' Kira thought.

"You..." Sora said trying to get his attention. Kira looked up at him." Tell your superior that I-" Sora then stopped halfway as he realized that Kira had fainted. "Sorry..."

Sora then turned around and disappears into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Done with chap 2. Hope you guys like it! Poor Sora had a bad day in this chap and sorry if Kira didn't talk too much, cause I don't know him much! But anyway, please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: The other first bad day

**A/N: **third chapter is up, and this time, it's about Goofy, Donald, Chip and Dale's stories.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I own either BLEACH or KH, but I don't!

* * *

**Seretei:**

"Donald,"

"ermm..." Donald replied. He was still sleeping, or rather knocked unconscious from the Gummi Ship explosion. And Dale was trying his best to wake up the usually early bird duck.

"DONALD!" Dale went on and jump on his stomach. It has little effect though; as Dale was so small it only tickles Donald.

"Chip! Come on, let's use the 'alarm clock'!" Chip agreed and proceeds towards his friend. Chip went to Donald's right ear and Dale on the left.

"HHHmmmmmmm! I wonder what's on the menu today?" Dale said in a 'seductive' voice.

"I know, A ROAST DUCK!" Chip said. Donald was scrunching his face now.

"Uh-huh, and guess who is the duck is?" They both said in unison. "Doooonnnaaaallllldddd Duck! Yummmiiii!"

"Warghhh!" Donald suddenly got up and raises both of his fists in boxing position, as is challenging whoever in front of him. "Wagraggwagrgaggrawggraggragrgahghhgh" he quacked loudly.

"Gawsh Donald, calm down!" Goofy, who was nearby started to grab and shake Donald.

"Wha-?" Donald asked after finally realised what had happen. "Chip! Dale!" both Chip and Dale were laughing hard.

"A-hyuk" Goofy chuckled.

"Hmmph, where are we?" Donald crossed his arms and turns his back on them.

"We are at Earth, our destination. But our current location on Earth?" Dale said.

"Not sure," Chip continued.

"So, Donald, what to do?" Goofy asked.

"Say...where is Sora?" Donald turn towards them, looking around.

"He was separated from us, remember?" Dale replied.

"Hhmmm..." Donald scratch his chin, while tapping his foot. "Knowing Sora, he might get lost inside this huge city. So, trying to find him might get us lost as well,"

"What if we heads towards the Ragnarok. Then maybe we can repair the communications onboard Ragnarok to contact Sora," Dale pointed out.

"Hmm..to the Ragnarok?" Goofy asked.

"To the Ragnarok!" Donald said.

* * *

"What'ca doing Mayuri?" Kuroryu asked Mayuri. They are currently at the Ragnarok crash site with Mayuri checking the ship's remains.

"None of your business," Mayuri replied with a cold voice. He was absorbed in doing his work with Nemu beside him, who seemed to be making her mind whether to help him or not. Kuroryu felt bad for the girl because every time she wanted to help her so called 'father', Mayuri will scold her badly for 'damaging the fragile artifact' and at the same time scolded her for doing nothing.

'Make up your mind, skull face. You want her help or not?' he said inside his mind. "It is. You know that I'm also a Captain," he said out loud.

"But does your expertise covered brain work, hum?" Mayuri bulged his eyes at Kuroryu.

"Yeah. I also do paperwork too, you know," Kuroryu replied. "And paperwork involves brains,"

"No, paperwork doesn't involve brains!" Mayuri pointed out.

"How so?" Kuroryu was puzzled.

"Because even Zaraki Kenpachi can do paperwork," Mayuri replied.

"Ohhh...riiiighhhhtt," Kuroryu said. "So, you regard everything that Captain Zaraki does isn't brainy?"

Mayuri then said some cursed words and went back to his work. Kuroryu liked to bug this particular Captain. Why? Well, he deserved it. Having no feelings at all breaks his humanity and has allowed him to experiment on many things, alive or not, in a sadistic way. And what's more is that when Kuroryu bugs the hell out Mayuri, he didn't have time to scold Nemu. 'Scientist brain,' he said to himself. Truth be told, he actually had a thing for Nemu.

Kuroryu then laid his eyes on the girl.

She represents innocence, Kuroryu thought. Having her around her 'father' had limited her life, so, she wasn't exposed to the things of the world like sake for an instance. Even if she were exposed, she wouldn't know what to do for the fear of being scolded. She was helpless without her father. She couldn't even decide what to do if her 'father' had just left her alone while he was doing his twisted job.

Yet, she represents a tainted white cloth. A white cloth that had been tainted by the very man that Kuroryu thought had preserved her innocence. Nemu, also, are her father's accomplish, her father's partner in crime, having helped him catch his experiments. But still, at least she has some humanity, not like her 'father'. And at least a life, with what her joining the Shinigami Women's Association.

"Found anything interesting?" Kuroryu asked.

"Nothing that your 'interest' would have cared about," Mayuri replied coolly.

"You'll be surprised," Kuroryu said.

"God damnit! Don't you have better things to do, like your work for instance? Like you say your paperwork?" Mayuri quickly turn to him and his eyes were threatening to pop out.

"Taken care of," Kuroryu replied simply.

"Taken care of? How so!" Mayuri yelled in his face. "You know, you are the laziest Captain in Soul Society's history! I never seen you do your paperwork, you always slack off and yet, you still manage to finish YOUR WORK!"

It was actually true about what Mayuri had said. Everyone in Soul Society knows how much of a slacker he is. Always out from his office, hanging around with Shunsui talking about girls and drinking sake or bugs him. No one ever seen he does his work, because when there's paperwork to be done, he'll bring the papers to someplace God-only-he-knows and continues to slack. No one knows what happen to the papers, but in the end, the paperworks are always completed.

"Well, that is something for you to ponder," Kuroryu replied simply again.

Mayuri frowned an eyebrow and Kuroryu could see his veins twitching. Mayuri was thinking of what Kuroryu had meant with the word 'ponder'.

"Are you gay?" Mayuri asked.

"HELLL!"

* * *

"Hhhhmmm... quiet...way quiet," Donald said, popping his head from a corner and eyed his surroundings suspiciously.

"Yeah! Wonder where is everyone?" Goofy asked, also popping his head out of the corner.

"Maybe they all went to the crash site?" Chip said, popping from under Goofy's hat.

"Really? But just now, didn't we hear a loud commotion? It's like the whole resident is chasing after someone," Dale stated, also popping from under Donald's hat.

"Gawsh, hope its not Sora," Goofy said with a worried looked on his face.

"Aww phwey!" Donald said, taking himself out from the corner. "He's matured enough to know not to started a fight with the world's residents. Besides, I've thought him everything I know! The highest degree of education possible!"

"But you didn't teach him anger management, right Donald?" Dale pointed out. "Oh wait, you didn't know anger management at all!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look! We're here!" Chip said out lout.

They have arrived at the crash site, where the Ragnarok was. And there are people too. A girl who was observing the ongoing conversation between two men. One was facing them while the other, with a weird hat had his back to them.

"A-hyuk! Hiyya guys! Thanks for taking care of our ship!" Goofy said and waved towards them.

Kuroryu bulged his eyes out upon seeing them while Nemu lets out a loud shocked gasp.

Mayuri, who was curious of seeing Kuroryu's expression, turned to look where he was looking and saw Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale. Suddenly, his eyes widened and a sick grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Mayuri said, and turned his body to them. "A dog and duck that are capable of human walk and human speech?" he then took a step forward to them. "This will be interesting.

Donald wasn't sure why, but he had a cold shiver went down his spine. Something tells him that this guy isn't friendly, nor he is someone to be reasoned with. "Aaaarrr...I don't think that it was a good idea Goofy," and he was right.

Mayuri suddenly had just disappeared in a blur of black and white and appeared right in front of Goofy. He then shot out his hand to grab Goofy's neck when Goofy blocked it with his shield. "FIRAGA!" Donald casts and a large fireball hit him on his left side of the stomach as Donald was on Goofy's right.

A loud explosion took place and Mayuri was engulfed in a thick cloud smoke as he was thrown sideways.

"Run!" They heard Kuroryu said. They all agreed without further asking and ran back to the direction that they had come from.

The thick smoke was dissipating and a black silhouette could be seen rising on to his feet. "WHAT KIND OF SPELL IS THAT?" he screams happily. "Such short incantation, yet powerful!" and then he disappeared again and reappeared directly behind Donald's back.

Donald and Goofy, who was running away was shocked out of his skin when he felt Mayuri's cold hands on their shoulders. "THUNDAGA!" Donald cast again. Multiple lightnings strike behind him and hit Mayuri again. Mayuri lagged behind while Donald had tripped on his own legs.

"Donald!" Goofy, Chip and Dale screamed. Goofy then went to him and carries him on the back and continues to run. Mayuri, on the other hand got up to his feet again. His body was aching from the sudden burst of heat the sudden shock. But no, he wasn't going to stop until he gets his hands on them !And then, he's going to pry everything in their brains out!

* * *

"Oh no!" Nemu gasped. Kuroryu turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He was just about to give chase when Nemu's behavior shocked him.

"Father...please...stop him!" Nemu turned to plead at him. This was the first time he ever saw her like this.

"Why?" Kuroryu asked again.

"Because, he will stop at nothing to get his hands on his targets!" Nemu explained.

True. Kuroryu have heard the story six months ago when Mayuri tried to capture Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue by using sadistic methods-human bombs. Yes, live human bombs. And the humans were none other than his own men!

"And father was hurt last time! He might get hurt again this time!" Nemu explained again.

'Well, that suits him,' Kuroryu thought when Uryuu Ishida almost killed him. But now's not the time to be selfish! Other people might get hurt too because of that crazy guy!

"Okay, I'll do it," Kuroryu said, nodding at him. "KuroTsubasa!" he called out. In an instance, another Kuroryu appeared from nowhere. "Hey, finished the paperwork?" he asked

"Yes...why I always get the paperwork anyway?" KuroTsubasa asked.

"Hey, you are me, so have a responsibility to do!" Kuroryu replied. KuroTsubasa just sighed in defeat. "And now, we have a job to do," Kuroryu then place his hands on the clone Kuroryu. His hands then had melted together with KuroTsubasa and KuroTsubasa went black. Kuroryu then puts out his hand to reveal a katana that is made from white crystal as its edge and with long black crystal as it's blade. There are white writing along the blade that reads The Dark Wings of Light on both sides. The Kuroryu clone then melted to the ground and becomes his shadow.

"Oh yeah, this is our little secret, 'kay?" he said to Nemu. Nemu, who was shocked, just nodded. "Say... I'll stop your father, but what will you do for me in return?" he then flashed a grin towards her.

Nemu probably had enough shock for a day. The Ragnarok crashing to Seretei was scary enough to her. And then her 'father' said that the ship's passenger might have become molted together. And then, she saw strange creatures and one of the weirdest zanpakuto ever and then, he...he...had asked something in return. Nemu didn't know what to do, well, because she had never asked for someone's help before, let alone, asked to give some back back in return.

No one, had ever asked her something. Well, her father did, but more of an order than a request. Besides, what does she has anyway? "Urrmm...I..."

Nemu was blushing. 'Damn! With that mini-skrit of hers and her blush is enough to send me straight to heaven! Hhhmm.. Lets see you smile then!' Kuroryu thought. "A date then!"

"What!" Nemu went deep red now. But before she could do anything, Kuroryu had flashed her a smile and flash-stepped away, leaving the speechless Nemu.

* * *

Goofy was carrying Donald, who was spamming magics at Mayuri. Mayuri had avoided most of it, leaving explosions behind but some had met his shoulders and chest but he kept on chasing after them.

"FIRAGA! FIRAGA!" Donald kept on casting. Suddenly, Mayuri flashed-stepped again, and appeared, face to face with Donald.

Donald caught himself staring at the cold eyes, freaked out. Mayuri then intents to grip Donald's staff but Goofy suddenly swayed a little, causing Donald to flail it like crazy and Mayuri missed it. Donald then casts a Blizzaga at Mayuri's face.

"RAGGGGGHHHH!" Mayuri screamed as his face was covered in cold-sharp ices. He then stopped chasing and held his hands to his face. Kuroryu then appeared beside him.

"Hey, pops!" Kuroryu said.

"What did you call me?" Mayuri replied.

"Nothing," Kuroryu then chased after the group.

"My, my, my...you haven't dated his daughter yet and you're already calling him pops? Isn't that a little too ambitious?" his shadow asked.

"What? Can't a man dream, Tsubasa?" Kuroryu replied. Goofy and Donald was soon in sight. He then flashed stepped to get nearer to them. And then he made a leap into the air towards them.

"Pin it!" Kuroryu commanded and his zanpakuto dug into Goofy's shadow.

Goofy suddenly felt as if someone had just tied a super elastic rubber band to him as he felt something is pushing him back. Donald, realizes this and looked behind Goofy. "Goofy!"

Goofy's shadow had somehow been pinned by Kuroryu's sword and was stretching to its limits. Goofy's shadow now looked more of a black thread. And then, Goofy was jerked and thrown backwards, sending Donald, Chip and Dale to the ground.

Kuroryu, saw this, quickly took out his sword and stepped aside as the cannon ball Goofy sped past him.

"Damn you Kuroryu, what did you do to Ne-" Mayuri has finally get the ice of his face when Goofy butt-hit him hard on his stomach, and he was thrown backwards too, crashing the floors past Ragnarok and Nemu and hit the hard wall behind, resulting in a loud explosion.

"Goofy!" Donald screamed. And then, another loud explosion can be seen from the west. (**a/n: **Sora's battle.) And then, Donald could see Kuroryu, with zanpakuto in hand towards him...

* * *

**a/n:** hope you guys like this one. I have to do this so Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale won't have to eat me for not giving them involvement in the story. Besides, I wanted to show you guys my OC in action! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Beauty And The Beast

**A/N:** Now back to Sora in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Told you a million times already! Me no own BLEACH or KH!

Kisuke Uruhara can be seen sitting in his office, going through piles of paperwork with the help of his Lieutenant, Tessai. Suddenly, a black cat slip in through a window towards him.

"Enjoying your work, Kisuke?" the black cat asked.

"A-hmmm! Just like the old days, Yoruichi," Kisuke replied. Yoruichi then climbed the desk facing him.

"I can't believe that you have accepted to become a Captain!" Yoruichi glared him. "After what they have done, you still accept the offer?"

"Well, what can I do? If I could, I would have been in my store now. Waiting for customers, while watching the living world," Kisuke replied with his head down, his hat covered his eyes. He then lets out a sigh. "But that's not an option anymore Yoruichi. If I stay, Tessai, the kids and me would have to keep fighting those endless Hollows. Besides, they said I can stay if I become a Captain,"

"Hmmph! Typical of them. First they throw you out, and then just accept you when there's danger!" Yoruichi said, her head turned sideways to avoid Kisuke's gaze.

"Well, its still is my fault. I would've have been exiled if I didn't created the Hougyoku. And it's still is my fault that Aizen had managed to get his hands on it. So, they have all of the reason to be typical," Kisuke then removed his hat, drawing Yoruichi's attention. "Besides, being a Captain now does serve its purpose. I could watch things over here now that Aizen is officially coming to Soul Society,"

"Alright, I understand. Anyway, what are you going to do about the ryoka?" She asked.

"Hhmm...I'll have see first if its true that the ryoka is a threat or not," Kisuke replied.

Suddenly, two loud explosions can be heard through the night.

"Looks like the ryoka had started," Kisuke said.

"I don't think that the ryoka had any choice. Considering Genryusai's attack first then ask policy towards the ryoka, of course they will make a ruckus towards the city," Yoruichi said. "Seriously, that old man is getting paranoid now,"

"True, true. Still, would you help me in collecting information about the ryoka?" Kisuke asked.

"Of course. Not that I had anything to do anyway," Yoruichi replied and slipped through the same window that she used to sneak in earlier.

"Lucky me that you didn't get all mushi-mushi, Manager," Tessai replied.

"Tessai!" Kisuke jumped a little upon hearing Tessai's voice. "Oh, so sorry Tessai totally forgot that you are here!"

Tessai could only let out a big sigh.

Sora was running away from the place where he had fought Kira before in no particular direction. People are going to swarm the place now. And he had to put a really big gap from the place to avoid any more confrontation. He didn't to sever the world's residences trust to him. Not that they trust him at all. But why?

* * *

"Oh well, might as well find somewhere to rest first and something to consume on," Sora said. And sure enough, he found what he needed.

Sora halted in front of a building that seemed to be a barracks of some kind. He darted inside knowing that barracks have beds and probably some food from the soldiers. He was right. The are numerous bunker beds, desks and...closets.

Sighing, he made his way onto the desk, scanning some junk foods. He then picked up a box that read 'The Shinigami Women's Association Approved Health Food.'

'What the heck? Women's health food?' Sora thought. He looked around the barracks, only to find that the only food left edible is on the desk in front of him. Junk food on other table was either horribly munch up, let open for the flies to enjoy it or on the table without a plate.

"Oh well...beggars can't be choosers," Sora said and started to open the box and munch the contents.

A few minutes later, the box was empty and he started his hunt for water. Luckily, he found near him, a water bottle that reads the same 'Women's Health Water'. "Who the heck lived here? Is he a man?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh well," and he drank it in one go.

Feeling a little queasy now, Sora then made his way to the nearest bunker bed, resting himself on it and covered himself with the blanket.

He was just about to close his eyes when someone came in.

"Lalalalalalalallala," someone sang. 'Oh god, please, at least let me rest!' Sora said to himself. And then, the very same happy singing voice break into a high pitched scream and almost make Sora jumped from the bed.

"IKAKKU MEDARAME!" the voice screamed someone's name that Sora didn't recognize. But Sora was sure that the voice had mistaken it to be him because he was the only one there. "HOW DARE YOU ATE MY HEALTH FOOD!". Yup, the voice was referring to him.

Sora was sweating like crazy now. He was alone in a barracks, with a guy that he didn't know his strength. And he was about to be discovered in a few minutes if he didn't do something about it.

"EEEEXXXXPPPPLLLAAAAINNNN!" the voice roared.

'Uh-oh', suddenly, Sora found a notepad and a marker on his bed. He then scribbled something and showed it to the man without exposing himself from the blankets.

'**SORRY!'**

"Just a sorry? A simple sorry?" the man roared again. "YOU!" Sora then heard footsteps towards him.

**'RELAX DUDE! ITS ONLY FOOD!'**

"Only food? Do you know how embarrassing for me to but that particular food?" the voice replied.

**'SO? EAT SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD!'**

"No way! Other food then women's health food will only spoil my beautiful face!" the voice stated.

Sora sweat dropped.

**'SHOULDN'T IT BE HANDSOME INSTEAD OF BEAUTIFUL?'**

"Ah! How dare you said my face is ugly!" the voice replied with a roar.

'My god! What kind of people lived in this world?'

**'OKAY BEAUTIFUL, I'LL PAY YOU BACK TOMORROW!'**

"No! I want you to buy me back!" the voice said and to make sure that you will not make an escape for it, I'll stay up through the night, watching you!"

sigh. 'This will be a looooooooonnnnnnnnggggggggggg time to take on this world,' Sora said and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Izuru Kira stirred from his sleep and woke up. He opened his eyes and realized that he is in the 4th Division's hospital. Unohana Retsu was beside him, watching his condition.

"Good morning, Kira. How do you feel?" Unohana asked.

"Fine..." Kira tried to get up but his legs are aching.

"No, you are not well rested," Unohana pushed Kira back to his pillow.

"How's my condition?" Kira asked.

"Your leg bones are broken, and your knee bone suffered cracks. So it'll be a while until you can walk again," Unohana replied.

"So, you want to enlighten us about what had happened last night?" Yoruichi in her black cat asked him, leaping to the bed. Kira was startled at first, but regained his composure.

"I was doing my patrol when the ryoka crashed beside me," Kira said. "So, as I was ordered, I engaged the ryoka.

"Crashed?" Yoruichi asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, from the looks of it, it seems that Miss Tatsuki is the one that punched the ryoka to me," Kira replied.

"I see. So... what does the ryoka looked like?" Yoruichi asked again.

"He...had the weirdest hair I've ever seen," Kira said.

"Weirder than Zaraki's?" Yoruichi asked and Kira nodded.

"You see, his hair seemed to defy gravity and is brown in color. He also had the deepest shade of blue eyes I've ever seen," Kira explained. "And also, he had the weirdest zanpakuto I've ever seen in my life. His zanpakuto is like Ichigo's and Captain Kuroryu's, always in Shikai form. And what's more is that its shape is like a big key,"

"A...a key?" Yoruichi asked, remembering the story that her mother had told her and Kira nodded again. 'Could it be?' "Hmmm...this ryoka seemed weird".

"He is. He also are able to make his zanpakuto disappear and appear at will," Kira said. "He is someone you have to be careful with,"

* * *

**Hueco Mundo:**

Ulqoirra was walking down along a large chamber towards a large throne on the end of if. Sosuke Aizen was sitting upon it with his arm supporting his chin. He was looking rather bored now, as if nothing to do.

Ulqoirra then bows in front of him. "Master...I have brought you news of the 'one'" he said.

"What is it then?" Aizen asked with his eyes closed.

"The 'one', that Saix had warned us about...I've done some research on him," Ulqoirra said. "It seems that he is...quite 'special',"

"Special?" Aizen asked again. This time he had his eyes opened.

"Yes, his weapon is out of this world. And so is the vessel that he used to come here. Not to mention his companions too..." Ulqoirra replied.

"Is he strong?" Aizen had his head up now, as if he was interested.

"I'm not sure, as he only engaged Izuru Kira. But Soul Society had labeled him as an enemy, probably thinking that he is one of us," Ulqoirra said.

"Hmm...being labeled by the Soul Society as an enemy? He might be worth it..." Aizen said and he got up from his throne. "Let's see his powers then,"

"How? Do you want me to test him?" Ulqoirra raised his head to look at Aizen.

"No...no need. If you were to test him, Soul Society will change their mind," Aizen replied. "We will cease our activities to observe him. And during that time, spread rumors about him so that he will get Soul Society's undivided attention. And who knows, maybe he will make our work short for us,"

"How so?" Ulqoirra asked again.

"By making him weaken all of the Captains. And if he manages to do so, we will then strike," Aizen replied with a sick smile. Ulqoirra, upon seeing this, smiled too.

* * *

**Soul Society-Seretei:**

Sora slowly opened his eyes without difficulties of being melted by the sun's rays as he's in a barrack house. He was just about to get up when he felt something restraining him from doing so. He then looked at his side to see what was holding him up, and got a big shock of his life.

Beside him is a man with a weird face, probably because he has colorful feathers on his eyelashes and eyebrows. He also looked like woman. But what was shocking him more is that this man was hugging him!

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed for what dignity that he thought had left in him. "Damn you gay!"

Yumichika Ayasegawa woke up that instant, "Wha-?" and got a direct punch in the face. Yumichika then stumbled from the bed while Sora covered his body with the blanket.

"What the heck?" Yumichika got up with a bloodied nose. His nose spurts more blood when he sees that the person he was sharing a bed with last night wasn't Ikkaku but someone else.

"You're not Ikkaku!" he pointed out. "You're the ryoka!"

"What you've done to me?" Sora screamed. Clutching the blanket tighter.

"What? What are you saying?" Yumichika asked. "I shared a bed with you so that you won't run away while a was sleeping!"

There was a moment of silence when both of them exchanged weird faces. Sora's face changed form horror to shock, and to relief when he realized what had happened. While Yumichika changed from surprised, even more surprised, and then to realization and to anger.

"YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED MY BEATIFUL FACE!" Yumichika screamed in anger and draws his zanpakuto, Fuji Kujaku, when he realized that Sora had punched him hard. Yumichika started to flare up and Sora could feel his power being drained.

"Uh-oh..." Sora said dreamily and fall down from the bed. Sora then slowly reached for his pocket for an Ether. Sora had always had a handful of these blue-liquefied MP around.

He then drank it in one gulp and quickly got to his feet, facing the shocked Yumichika.

"How did you-" he was interrupted when Sora cast a Blizzaga at his face. "You..YOU!" Yumichika screamed again and he flared again.

Sora could feel his energy drained again and he drank another Ether again. Yumichika realized that Sora was getting his energy again, repeats the same process, as he didn't want his face to get damaged again.

Sora, feeling his energy being drained again, empties more Ether.

Both of them repeat the same process over and over again.

"Dang!" Sora was on his last bottle of Ether and he was about to use it when Yumichika suddenly collapsed.

"Damn you beast!" Yumichika said, his eyes were spinning now.

"Heck, you're no beauty either!" Sora replied.

"You..." Yumichika was having trouble to keep himself awake. "Don't care who you are, but you still owe me my health food!" and then, he fainted.

Sora rolled his eyes and drank his last Ether. 'Man...people in this world are ridiculous!' Sora thought. He then makes his way past Yumichika towards the door.

"Got to find the others, quick!" Sora said and he pushed the barracks door open.

* * *

"Damn it, Ikkaku!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his longs towards Ikkaku, who were making his way through his third bottle of sake. "Of all the people in Soul Society, why must you crash at my place last night?"

Ikkaku was eating through his twelfth onigiri now. "Heck..hic...what you'd expect? Crash at Ishida's?" Ikkaku replied. He was red-faced now. "I'd probably become like that...hic..Spongebob guy...hic..that your sis likes very much..."

It was true; Ishida probably had shot through Ikkaku if he had crash there instead.

"Besides...someone had the liberty of stealing my bed last night..hic" Ikkaku continued.

"Someone?" Ichigo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"A..hic..hem! Some...I couldn't see his face though...hic...covered in blanket," Ikkaku said, he was trying to stuff another onigiri into his mouth. "I wanted to wake him up...hic...but Yumichika was hugging him..." suddenly, Ikkaku vomited upon remembering the scene where he saw Yumichika hugging Sora last night.

"Darn it!" Ichigo screamed seeing vomit all over the neatly stacked onigiri. He was planning to eat one too, as soon Ikkaku had left, but now, he probably never eat onigiri anymore in his life.

"God...it was scary last night when we saw Yumichika!" Ikkaku said with wide eyes.

"What...happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well..." Ikkaku started.

**Flashback:**

Ikkaku and the rest of the 11th Division was going back to their barracks after a long night of patrol. It was a long day for them, because of the ryoka intrusion. And things got worst when Lieutenant Izuru Kira was defeated, and their patrol had to be extended to find the ryoka.

It was only after 3 in the morning that they were relieved of their duty and they all went back, tiredly to their barracks.

Ikkaku was the first to come in and also the first to stop. Everyone, wondering what was holding their Lieutenant, when, they also stopped.

You see, Ikkaku was gaping at his bed, where two figures where lying there. Yumichika was hugging, rather tightly to someone who was covered in blanket nest to him. The bed wasn't made for two people, so, both of them had to cuddle rather close together.

But what made everyone to gap their mouth was Yumichika saying things in his sleep. Rather, sickening words.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE, THE CULPRIT OF MY 'LOVE'!" they heard Yumichika said. (**a/n: **okay...what Yumichika meant by 'love' is his health food, since he craved it.) The person Yumichika was hugging seemed to be shivering. Heck, who can blame the unfortunate soul?

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. They knew that Yumichika is a beauty addict, but never knew that he...well, you get the point.

"I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY BITE OF 'LOVE' THAT YOU HAVE SNATCH AWAY FROM ME! AHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH!" Yumichika said again. (**a/n: **did I mention that the health food is actually biscuit?)

Slowly, everyone retreated back to the door, with the look of surprise still carved at their face. And everyone ran away in different directions screaming hysterically. Things like this aren't normal in Soul Society, you know, and scary too.

**End of flashback:**

"He...said that?" Ichigo asked with the same surprised look on Ikkaku's face last night.

Ikkaku just nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked again.

"Dunno...probably got something to do with the guy he was..." Ikkaku then held his hand to his mouth to stop him from vomiting again.

"Hhhhhmmmm...who would steal your bed though?" Ichigo wondered. Then, after 5 seconds, his eyes widened. "The intruder!" Ichigo then got up and bolted through the door leaving Ikkaku holding his vomit. But unfortunately, Ikkaku's vomit bursted when he saw his own vomit on the onigiri and fainted.

* * *

Ishida was on a rooftop nearby the 11th Division barracks that Sora had slept last night, and was aiming a spirit arrow at the door. He had been doing this since dawn now...until now. He was waiting, waiting for the ryoka to come out.

He was lucky that he had managed to wake up from last night's commotion. And after realizing that Chad, who's house was beside him, got unexpected guests last night because of Yumichika and a certain fellow of his was making 'love' in the barracks, he was suspicious.

And to ease his suspense, he had to look for himself who is in the 11th Division's barracks.

And he was right...

* * *

Sora had just made his way past a fainted Yumichika and slide the door open when a bright blue arrow whizzed past his cheek and hit the wall beside his right.

A red line started to appear on his cheek and blood slowly escapes from it.

"Aladdin always said not to use the front door when you're a wanted figure!" Sora sighed and he scanned the area in front of him to find his attacker.

And then, his eyes met Ishida's fierce determined lock-on eyes on him, who was preparing another spirit arrow.

* * *

**a/n: **sorry if Yumichika sounded gay...but he isn't! I don't want Tite Kubo to kill me! Oh and please review! I truly appreciate it! 


	5. Chapter 4: Point of The Arrow

**A/N: **hhmm... what to say about this chap? Ah well...on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **the day when I will finally own KH and BLEACH is when Tite Kubo and Square gave me all the rights to it! But you know that's impossible anyway. So why care?

* * *

Uryuu Ishida had released his shot the moment the door was opened and it almost hit the ryoka squarely at the face. But, the shot had only grazed the ryoka's side cheek. If there were people around, they would say that Ishida had simply missed.

But it was the opposite.

Ishida had hit his target all right, and it wasn't the ryoka. Ishida had simply make the first shot a warning., so that the ryoka would realize of his position and Ishida could challenge the ryoka into a battle. He was looking for an opponent to test his new Quincy powers that he has gained from the battle with his father.

And after hearing that the ryoka might be Aizen's men, he could fight properly.

Ishida then released another shot at the ryoka, which he had simply avoided by doing a dodge roll to the left. The ryoka then summoned his weapon and Ishida released another shot, which he simply blocked it and the arrow deflected to the floor hard.

Weird. Usually, his spirit arrows are capable of piercing through almost anything, except dense spiritual objects and weapons. And his spirit arrows also will disperse when blocked. But his weapon is capable of deflecting it.

The ryoka then ran to a wall near him, blocking Ishida's view of him, since Ishida was on a rooftop. And then, Ishida disappeared and appeared in another rooftop in front of the ryoka and released 3 shots consecutively...

* * *

Sora was out of luck this time. He had wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible, and he was successful with Yumichika, but suddenly, someone had almost blow a hole on his head, meaning the attacker meant serious harm.

Sora had no other options but to fight now, since he was being attacked to the level of almost being killed, and of course, the guy is too far to hear what Sora had to say.

Another shot came and Sora dodged rolled out of the way. Sora summoned his Keyblade, with the Kingdom Keychain. The Kingdom Key now has returned to its default weight after Kira's defeat. One more shot came and Sora blocked it.

The shot had deflected to floor and dug into it. This was one of the Keyblade's special properties. Not only does it unlocks and locks doors and locks but it also had the ability to deflect incoming projectiles. This is what Sora like about the Keyblade. Usually, projectiles will lose its momentum when collided with hard objects but the Keyblade had the ability to maintain the projectiles power and thus deflecting it.

Sora didn't deflect the bullet back to Ishida because he wants to be sure that he could talk this fight out. He then ran to a wall to his right and leaned his back to it.

He was just about to assess the situation when Ishida appeared in front of him and fired three combo shots.

Sora slashed the bullets away. 'Damn, he's fast'.

"Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" Sora screamed to Ishida.

* * *

"Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" the ryoka screamed.

Ishida heard but prepares another spirit arrow and aims at him, just in case.

"And why is that?" Ishida asked.

"Because I'm not your enemy!" the ryoka replied.

"Care to proved it?" Ishida said with a cold glare.

"I can! We just have to stop fighting!" the ryoka replied again. His weapon then disappeared.

Ishida, upon seeing this, lowers his bow too. Ishida couldn't fight someone that is unarmed.

"Are you telling the truth?" Ishida asked. The ryoka nodded.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared near Sora and a cloaked figure appeared from it.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," the figure said, walking towards Sora. "You're giving up?"

"You two knew each other?" Ishida said. Sora was about to reply when the figure disappeared into the portal again and appeared behind Ishida.

"Yes," the figure replied and a large blue-yellow claymore appeared in his right hand and slashed Ishida's back.

"YOU!" Sora screamed at him. The figure then disappears into the portal again, leaving Ishida with a gaping wound on his back to his knees.

"You...you...YOU LIAR! NOT ONLY YOU LIED TO ME BUT YOU OUTNUMBERED ME!" Ishida bellowed in a rage, got up and shot a large spirit arrow at Sora at high speed.

"Shit!" this is it. Sora had no other choice to defeated him now...

* * *

Ichigo had just bursted through his front door when he bumped straight into Orihime.

"Oww..." Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead. "You really had a hard head, Orihime,"

"Sorry, Ichigo," Orihime said in her happy tone.

"Wise up, Ichigo. Lieutenant Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division has been defeated, and Ishida's gone too," Rukia said seriously. Tatsuki was beside her along with Chad.

"Ishida? Where had he been too?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't know but there's an explosion near the 11th Division's barracks. We thought that it might be the ryoka," Tatsuki replied.

"It's the ryoka alright!" Ichigo said and heads towards the barracks, followed by the others.

* * *

Flying debris and dusts were all over the air as Sora dodged the incoming shot and hit the wall behind him.

Ishida then released twelve more rapid shots through the dust cloud and Sora deflects back towards him. Ishida, who still had his concentration blurred by his loss of blood had his cheek grazed by his own deflected shot. It hurt a little but was enough for him use Hirenryaku **(a/n: **a Quincy's skill that is equivalent to a Shunpo) and moved out of the way of the remaining deflected shot.

Ishida appeared directly behind Sora at point-blank range and aimed an arrow at his head. "It's over..."

Ishida then released his arrow...

* * *

"Another explosion?" Zaraki Kenpachi said to himself in his office. He was really bored now, having to do his paperwork, and his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi was having her 'free time' at the Shinigamis Woman's Association, considering she's the president anyway.

Zaraki then let out a sigh. She always have her 'free time' during his paperwork. Not that he wanted Yachiru's company, he had too much of it anyway. It's just that he needs some freaking help! And help was nowhere around as other members of his division had ran away when there's paperwork.

Heck, no one in his division had any brains to speed up his mountain-pile of work. They will only slow it down anyways. And they hated paperwork as much as he do. But, what can he do, even he need to do his work to stay as a Captain.

"Just you wait ryoka! Just you wait..." Zaraki said to the air outside his window.

* * *

Sora had just deflected the incoming barrage of bullets and he was just about to charge towards Ishida when Ishida appeared just behind him.

"It's over..." Sora heard Ishida said.

Sora knew what Ishida was going to do and instantly 'Warp', or in other words, 'teleported' a few feet in front of Ishida. Ishida then released his arrow and Sora quickly slashed it, deflecting the bullet away from them, but the tip of Sora's Keyblade hit Ishida's spectacles, destroying it.

Only a second after that only Ishida realized what had happened and disappeared again.

Actually, saying disappeared was inappropriate for Sora because Sora saw how Ishida 'disappeared', and it wasn't disappearing at all. More likely, running.

* * *

Ishida halted on a rooftop near Sora. He was panting now from his loss of blood. The wound that the cloaked figure gave him was deep. And he needed to end the battle quickly. But it looks like it's going to be a long one.

Ishida thought that he had gained the upper hand when he had him on point-blank range but suddenly, he somehow 'teleported'.

Ishida knew that Shinigami had the flash-step technique that allows its user to move at an incredibly fast speed at short range, and the similar technique of the arrancar's, the sonido. But usually, when a flash-step is initiated, the user's blur will be visible and when they move to certain places while doing Shunpo, their 'afer-image' are visible. No matter who they are, Shinigami or Arrancar including Quincy like him.

But no, he just disappeared like he really did teleport!

"You...you teleported just like him!" Ishida said in anger and he aimed at the sky, releasing a barrage of arrows.

* * *

Sora knew what Ishida had meant. Ishida thought that Sora had teleported just like that Organization Member did. But in truth, Sora didn't teleported at all. He had just followed what Ishida did-run.

Sora, being normal teenager that had sword fights with his friends and suddenly a hero, had learned to be self-thought about many things. Sword techniques, the Keyblade, the Gummi ship and also he had to adapt to his opponents skills. Like when he fought with Captain Hook, he observed the way Captain Hook does his Ars Arcanum skill and managed to use it. And after they had defeated Cloud, and he was thought the Sonic Blade skill, he had mastered the way to dash really fast.

And then, new and powerful enemies came like the Dragoon and the Sniper Nobodies who uses faster moves appeared. And he just simply adapted their technique, the Warp.

But, truth be told, the Warp that he had just used was the fastest that he had ever done. And it had caused him quite some MP.

Sora was out of Ethers too. He had to press on now.

Ishida released a barrage into the air and the arrows came down pelting towards him like a rain.

"Reflega!" Sora casted. All the bullets dug themselves into walls and floors as they were reflected. Sora then High Jumped, a skill that he had adapted from his Valor Form towards Ishida and cast a Blizzaga in mid-air.

Ishida countered with another medium sized shot towards it and both of it collided and burst with bright blue energy. Ishida then flashed-step at Sora's left while still in mid-air and shot him. Sora deflected it with a twirl of his Keyblade to his left shoulder, but Ishida flashed-step at his right now and shot again.

Sora, having just swung his Keyblade to the left, got hit at the arm.

"Arrgh!" Sora screamed and he dodged roll as soon as he had landed, as Ishida again had flashed-step and released a rain of arrows.

"Okay..." Sora yanked the arrow with his teeth. "Had to beat him far away,". Sora then saw Ishida's speed decreased as he was losing more blood now, and the rooftop they were fighting was almost covered in his own blood. "Must beat him quick before he kill himself,"

Sora cast a Thundaga and the thunders went hitting random places as Ishida tried his best to avoid them. Sora then locked his eyes on Ishida and does his Strike Raid technique...

As soon as Ishida had avoided all that crazy lightning, a swirl of Keyblade had hit him on the stomach, hard. Ishida coughed blood but regained his composure and released a shot as another round of swirling Keyblade spins towards him.

His spirit arrow had just grazed the side of the Keyblade as it went past it and hit Sora directly on his right shoulder. The Keyblade had Ishida's right shoulder too. Ishida thought that the shot would have weaken him by now, but three more rounds came. Ishida managed to avoided all of it by flashed-step away and appeared behind Sora.

The Keyblade returned to Sora like it was a boomerang. Sora then collects all of his MP to his Keyblade as he was preparing the Strike Raid's finisher.

Ishida saw this and also charges his arrow, knowing that simply shots wouldn't suffice. He focuses all his willpower to this single shot, hoping that it will defeat him.

Sora's Keyblade was beaming with black and blue energy and Ishida's bow was glowing with bright blue energy. Standing in front of each other, with their finisher, they both released it at the same time.

"JUDGEMENT!"

"POINT BREAKER BURST!"

Both the Keyblade and Ishida's arrow collided and stalls each other for a few seconds in mid-air as both energies were determining which is more powerful.

And then, the collision explodes in a deep blue energy that overwhelms both of them...

The explosion was bright, yet dark at the same time because of its deep blue color. And it causes a temporary dawn to some part of Seretei, and of course attracts everyone's attention.

* * *

"President..." Isane Kotetsu said to the petite president Yachiru, who was observing the energy blast from a window.

"Pretty!" Yachiru said. "Well, gotta go now! Ken-chan would probably need me now!" Yachiru said in climbed out of the window.

"Wait!"

* * *

Zaraki was smilling happily at the sight of the energy blast. "Heheh, such energy... I wonder if he is strong as Ichigo?"

* * *

Yoruichi was on top of a rooftop quite near the battle scene. She has been observing everything that had happened.

The battle...

Ishida's new powers...

The ryoka's powers...

And the mysterious cloaked figure who teleported himself using black energy portals.

Yoruichi was closing her eyes, thinking. "Who are you, ryoka? A friend...? How so? That mysterious person seemed to help you against Ishida," Yoruichi asked the winds around her. "Yet...something tells me that your aren't a foe either..."

* * *

The rooftop now was almost destroyed completely by the energy blast. Ishida was lying in a crater near the battle scene, while Sora is still standing, albeit with difficulty.

Sora was holding his right shoulder and limped towards Ishida. "Sorry...things wouldn't be this way if Saix hadn't intervene," Sora said to the unconscious Ishida with sad eyes.

Great...Sora had almost talked Ishida out of battle, but now...once they heard Ishida's word, they won't listen to him anymore.

He really needs to find Goofy, Donald, Chip and Dale fast, and hope to repair the damage that has been done.

"Speaking of Goofy and the others...I wonder how they are?" Sora asked to the bright sky...

* * *

**a/n: **okay...if any of you wonders how Sora had the ability to flash-step just play KH2 and fight the Sniper Nobodies, or Xigbar for that matter too, and you'll know where I got the idea. Now, about Ishida's new powers, I was totally clueless as Tite Kubo had revealed Ishida's new powers yet. I just made Ishida's powers in this chap like the old one, but with more firepower that is and without his 'use-once-only' skill when he fought Mayuri. Alright...now on to Donald and the co.'s adventures! 


	6. Chapter 5: To understand each other

**A/N: **So sorry to for not updating for a really longggg time. A chain of unfortunate events happened to me that had cut me from the net. Seriously! My pc was down, so I have to send it for repairs for more then a week. Then my net service was down too cause I didn't pay the bills, then after I paid it, my phone was cut off! So anyway, you probably aren't interested in what happened. So on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Eeerrrr...if I own any of them, I would have included BLEACH World in KH2 like what I did with the fanfic.

* * *

"5...4..." Kuroryu was counting the time in his mind. He has just sit but got up and faces the knock-out Donald, Chip and Dale, who was tied up. "3...2...1!" 

As soon as he had finished counting, Donald, Chip and Dale suddenly woke up and screamed at the top of their lungs at the same time.

"YOUKILLGOOFYNOWYOUGOINGTOKILLUS!"

"WARGAHRGA!LEMMEGOI'LLAVENGEGOOFY!"

"RELEASEUSANDFIGHTLIKEAMAN!"

All three of them screamed at the same time, Kuroryu was lost. He didn't know who to answer first. "What? I didn't kill...aw shucks-hear me out!" Kuroryu screamed out, but it didn't do anything.

Donald, Chip and Dale kept on screaming like they had lost their heads. Kuroryu also screamed at the same time to get their attention but still to no avail. Kuroryu then waited for three minutes, hoping that they will calm down but still...

"WE'LLAVENGEGOOFYNOMATTERWHATYOUKILLER!" they all screamed in unison. Kuroryu's vein was twitching now.

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID DUCK AND RODENTS! CALM DOWN!" Kuroryu screamed at head-chopped each of them, and they were silent again as they were knocked-out. Kuroryu sighed and sat down again.

Since last night, Kuroryu had managed to defeat Donald and knocked-out Chip and Dale and had brought them away to this place, a secret place actually below the sewers so that Mayuri couldn't catch Donald. He then waited for them to wake-up, and they did...only to create a havoc.

So Kuroryu had knocked them out again, tied them up and patiently waited for them to wake up again. Kuroryu had done all of this because he wanted to talk to them about everything that might be concerned. But everytime they woke up, they will screamed histerically and said that he had killed Goofy and wanted to avenge him, and Kuroryu had to knock them out again. Kuroryu knew who is Goofy. It's the dog that he had helped Mayuri catch yesterday.

Of course, Goofy isn't dead and Kuroryu isn't planning to make him dead, either.

But, to do so, he is going to need their help, which they aren't helping at all.

"3...2...1!" Donald, Chip and Dale woke up again and screamed histerically again. Kuroryu tried his very best to get their attention but still without success. "CALM DOWN, FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!" and Kuroryu knock them out again.

Kuroryu lets out a a sigh. Kuroryu is an Hakuda expert, or in other words, a hand-to-hand combat expert along with his mastery of zanjutsu or swordmanship technique. So, he is able to knock people out without doing much harm to them and he is also able to control the duration of their knock-out.

He had been knocking Donald, Chip and Dale for three minutes everytime, and would try to calm them down each time they woke up but still...

He had been repeating this process for the whole night now until this morning.

Suddenly, another Kuroryu appeared beside him. "So, Tsubasa, anything fun happened while I'm out?" Kuroryu asked.

"Well... your second in hand command had been defeated," Tsubasa said. "And...your life sucks. Why the heck do I have to do all the paperworks?"

"Why you're so complainy? When I DID do my own paperworks, you complained that you were bored cause you had nothing to do, and now you had something to do and you're still complainy," Kuroryu replied.

"Yea...I did, but I didn't expect to do it all the time," Tsubasa sat on the floor. "Geez, I'm like a child ordered to do his homework by his dad," Tsubasa replied.

"Yeah, you are my zanpakuto after all and you might get a brother too," Kuroryu said and his eyes darted to the ceiling with a loopsided smile.

"Thinking about Nemu again?" Tsubasa said. Kuroryu didn't seem to notice this as he kept staring at the ceiling. Tsubasa just shook his head.

Suddenly, Donald, Chip and Dale bursted with energy and spill never ending screams again. "Woah!" Tsubasa stood up in shock.

"Will you guys just listen to me?" Kuroryu screamed but produced no effect. Tsubasa just watch as Kuroryu exchanged screams with them. And then, Tsubasa melted himself into a puddle of shadow and forms into a long black rope and thightened himself around Donald's beak and Chip and Dale's mouths.

"Hey, it work!" Kuroryu exclaimed, after seeing the trio shut-up. "You shut them up!"

"It's either I'm smart or you are stupid," Tsubasa replied.

"Now YOU shut up!" Kuroryu said. "I just don't have enough ropes, that's all,"

"Really?" Tsubasa said. "Then, what about this?" Tsubasa then pointed a to the ground near him. It was a large bundle of rope.

"I was saving it for emergency!" Kuroryu defended.

"Ah-huh," Tsubasa replied.

'Geez...of all zanpakuto, I had to get one that are able to materialise itself all the time.' Kuroryu thought.

Zanpakutos are the shinigami's main weapon. They are born at the same time as their shinigami owner's powers does, and so they are a living being. Also, zanpakutos tends to have a personality like their owners.

And so...being a living being, zanpakuto also had feelings. They will help their owners if they were treated well and if their owners are able to get along well with their zanpakuto, their zanpakuto will also willingly lend more of their power.

But, trying to get them to go along with you is the tricky part. The zanpakuto are like their owner, sometimes arrogant, sometimes dense and sometimes just plain blur.

But zanpakuto also cares about their owner, as their existence depends on their owners life. But usually, a zanpakuto will not materialize itself until it is ordered so, but KuroTsubasa, Kuroryu's zanpakuto is well...quite different.

"Okey, anyway...let's get to the point," Kuroryu said, looking at them. "Number one, I didn't kill your friend," he then sticked outa finger, indicating the number one.

Donald then squirmed upon hearing it, as if saying the word 'LIAR!'.

"Hey, it's true! I didn't kill him. Your friend is just probably locked up somewhere. Anyways, number two," he then sticked out another finger. "Your friend might as well be dead IF we didn't do something about it,"

This time, Donald struggled really hard. Kuroryu then nodded to KuroTsubasa and the shadow realeased itself from it's captives. "What do you mean!" Donald screamed out loud.

"Well, the crazy guy that had chased you earlier is a scientist. And you know what scientist do right?" Kuroryu replied. Chip and Dale just gasped in fear.

"That's right. Now, do you want to help your friend or not?" he said.

"Of course! Now let us go!" Donald screamed while kicking the air.

"Not until we cleared a few things first," Donald then quited down. "Firstly...are you an enemy?" Kuroryu asked and Chip and Dale shooked their heads quickly. But Kuroryu wasn't satisfied.

Donald took his time before answering. He didn't like this at all. He must rescue Goofy and Sora. "Of course not!"

"Really? Then why are you here then?" Kuroryu asked.

"Because...your world is facing a threat!" Donald replied.

"Really?" Kuroryu said again and arched an eyebrow. "What kind of threat?"

"The Heartless!" Donald replied. "It's the shadowy creatures that had the cross-heart emblems!"

"Oh...you mean, those new Hollows?" Kuroryu said. The trio in front of him just nodded.

"Why the heck you attack us anyway? How could you thought of us as the enemy? We didn't attacked you guys!" Chip asked while jumping around in his rope.

"Well, you can't blame me. Soul Society, this place I mean, was almost destroyed when a group of outsiders came waltzing this place like you guys did. So, you can't really blame us for being paranoid, isn't it?" Kuroryu simply replied. He then sat crossed leg and put his hands behind his head.

"How would you know that we are the enemy! You just attacked us without so much of a provokation! You didn't even asked us who we are!" Donald screamed and kicked the air again.

"Why?" Kuroryu asked in a steely voice. "Why was this place under a threat like you said?"

Donald then calmed down and decided to tell him the truth. Heck, he is going anywhere at this rate, besides, he is going to need all the help he can get from the world residents, so, why not started now?

* * *

**The World That Never Was:**

Xemnas was staring at the large heart-shaped moon as usuall, examining it with interest and mumbling something only he can hear, when Saix appeared. "So...Saix, how does it go?"

"Smoothly, everything is going just like your plan," Saix replied cooly. "I have just severed one of the world's resident just when he is about to trust the Keyblade Master. Soon enough, he will tell the other world residents what, we want him to say,"

"Good...we couldn't afford the Keyblade Master to gain any help on that world. Not this time, not this world," Xemnas said and teared his gaze away from Kingdom Hearts.

"Agree...the other world's residents so far has not managed to prove any threats to us. But this world...is difference. This world's residents strength shall not be underestimated, especially, thier weapons...the zanpakuto,"

"True...but stronger humans means stronger hearts that will contribute greately of Kingdom Hearts's completion," Xemnas said with a smile. Saix also smile upon hearing his words. "Make sure, Aizen's plans does not fail,"

Saix then bowed to him deeply and left with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Oh, he was loving this moment, this world had proved itself to be more entertaining than the other worlds, and he is going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Soooooo, you're saying that this world...has a keyhole...that leads to the world's core?" Kuroryu said in confusement. 

"You don't have to trust us! All we need is Goofy and Sora and we will able to save this freaking world even without your help!" Donald struggled again.

"Hey, hey...no need to get all sentimental here, now shall we? Anyway...why the heck it has to be a keyhole?" Kuroryu asked again.

All the occupants in the room become quiet. Heck, even Donald didn't know the answer for that one. He personally didn't care why it's always a keyhole, but now that million-dollar question had popped out, he couldn't help but to ponder for a moment.

What if the gateway to the world's core isn't a keyhole, but just a large gaping wall? What would Sora's weapon would be? A cement mixer to cover the gaping wall?

Donald shuddered at the very idea. He couldn't think a cement mixer weapon of sorts.

Maybe...because it's cooler that way? So that the Keyblade exists? Heck yeah! Donald couldn't think of any other answers than that.

"So that it can be locked! That's why!" Donald struggled again. He was losing his temper now. It was really easy back then with the other worlds, but this place...

"Anyway, where's the key then?" Kuroryu asked again. "You must know right?"

"Yes, it's with Sora!"

"Oh, the other ryoka?" Kuroryu said. KuroTsubasa then moved to a corner. Kuroryu then followed.

"So...what are you gonna do, eh?" the sword asked. "You're gonna believe them?"

"Well...a genuine talking duck and rodents and dog that are capable of emotions and logic thinking, what else to trust? I mean, the way they're saying it like we are in deep shit," Kuroryu replied.

"Well, we are right?" KuroTsubasa said. "They could as well be our saviour,"

"Yeah but...must it be talking animals?" Kuroryo sweatdropped. "I expect saviours, or messiahs or heroes to be...bishie or something,"

"Like Byakuya?" KuroTsubasa said.

"Errr..."

"Anyways, it's not like we had any other choice to go along with. The way they're saying things like they're the only one that can seal the keyhole-thingy," Kuroryu stated.

"Soo...trust them then?" Kuroryu nodded in reply.

"Okay.. Donald," Kuroryu turned to the trio. "We'll trust you, and help you in any way we can, but no fishy biz okey?" the trio then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Soul Society, someone had it rough than the trio. It was none other then Goofy. 

Mayuri and his lackeys were examining him with interest, never missing the chance to see his reactions to any kinds of testing, be it pokings, electric jolts and other stuff. Luckily, they haven't tested his insides yet.

"So...alien...care to talk?" Mayuri said with glee. Goofy didn't response at all. That's okay, Mayuri didn't mind. He like to take his time when it comes to examining his experiments. No one would mind though, when you had centuries of life waiting ahead of you.

But then, the image of a person popped up. 'Kisuke...' he mentally said while gritting his teeth. That's right, he had less time now that that Kisuke is back again.

"Speak dog!" Mayuri screamed which caused his lackeys to stagger away. Still, Goofy didn't response. He had his head down.

'Gawsh, shouldn't he asked first before experimenting on me?' Goofy said mentally.

Suddenly, the 12th Divison HQ door burst open and revealed Kuroryu, with a grin plastered on his face. Mayuri turned his head with such speed Goofy sweared he heard a cricking sound.

"What?" Mayuri screamed at him. Still, Kuroryu looked unfazed and advance towards him.

"Mayuri, Mayuri, Mayuri. Shouldn't you think before you act first?" he said and sat beside Goofy.

"What are you implying here?" Mayuri asked angrily.

"Well, who knows, that this fellow right here," Kuroryu then patted Goofy on the shoulders, "might actually be a peace loving alien that had just wanted to make peace with us?"

"Stop your sarcasm!" Mayuri said and turned his head to Goofy again. "What about the other aliens? Found them yet?"

"Noopppeee," Kuroryu replied with a smirk. But anyway, I think you shouldn't be worried anymore,"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Mayuri turned his head at him.

"Cause the aliens come to say their 'peace'" he replied easily.

"Huh?" was all Mayuri could said before he heard someone shouted "FIRAGA!" and was knocked out when his body temperature suddenly rise and his body was thrown to the side, hitting the wall nearby.

* * *

"Okay..." Kuroryu said to Donald, who is beside him. "That was easy..." 

"Goofy, you're okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help guys! Anyway, what about Sora?" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We gotta find him!" Dale stated.

"Nope, sorry...no can do," Kuroryu said to the group. Donald then turn to glare at him.

"And why is that?"

"Cause, if we were to find him, we risk getting caught," Kuroryu then started to walk away from them, but, the group followed him anyway. "IF, we were caught, they won't be as merciful as I do. So...it's better for us to just go to my big-big-big bos and explain the whole thing, comprende?"

"But...Sora is important! We can't leave him alone!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, but if you were to be united with him, the chances of my side to hear your side's explaination is scarce as they will label you as a greater threat, since you guys have join forces. Besides, it will waste valuable time, am I right? Not that we have anymore to waste on both of our sides, anyway,"

"Fine! We'll do it your way, but make it quick! And if anything happens to Sora..." Donald stated while raising his fist at him.

Kuroryu only smiled as his reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yeah! I just wan't to say thanks to the people who willingly spend their time reading my fic and even more generously people who spend their reviews on me. I just can't thank you guys enough and I really appreciate it! Thx guyz! Oh and do forgive me if I type certain words wrongly as I tend to overlook things especially my typing! 


	7. Chapter 6: What Is Justice?

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry for the slow update. My end of the year exam is catching up on me, but I'll won't stop writing, I can guarantee you that, nor, stop studiying.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I own BLEACH or Kingdom Hearts, I've would make Sora a Shinigami and give him his Drive Forms as his Ban Kai.

* * *

Sora slowly walked in random position, not caring where his feet would bring him. He didn't care for the moment, because he had more pressing thoughts that he want to take care of.

At first, it he didn't realised it after he had beaten Ishida, but then, his conscience had hit him square in the face. He had almost killed Ishida.

Since his first day of wielding the Keyblade, and for the remainder of his two years career of being the Keyblade master, he hadn't killed anyone.

Sure, he had killed many Heartless and Nobodies before. At first, it had been hard for him, since all the Heartless and Nobodies had _been _human, but then, he realized that he had to do it. Why? Is it because they are his enemies? Everyone's enemies? No...

But because the moment someone became a murderer, he indirectly became a savior. Had he not killed the Heartless and Nobodies, someone else will be killed, indirectly by him because of his reluctance to kill the Heartless and Nobodies.

Someone had to die for someone else to live. It's just the way the universe works. But not Ishida, not this world's residents, and not the other world's residents too. Not by his hands.

Sora then stabbed the Keyblade into the ground as fatigue had caught up with his leg.

But then, he had killed many world's residents before. Take Maleficient for instance. But he had too. He didn't plan to kill her, he had just beated her, until the darkness consumed her...so she's an equivalent of a Heartless anyway.

And then, Maleficient had to make a comeback, and she seemed eviller then before.

Sighing, Sora then took out his Keyblade and started to walk again. He need to talk to this place's head honco or things gonna get worse.

"Geez...what a time to have some guilty conscience..." Sora said while rubbing the back of his head. Still, he was glad that he had such conscience, that separate him from the Heartless and the Nobodies. "Wonder what Riku will say if he is in my shoes?"

_Meanwhile..._

A figure covered in a black hooded cloak somewhere near Sora's figthing scene suddenly sneezed, _hard_. "Someone is badmouthing me, wonder who it was," the figure said while rubbing his nose.

* * *

Ishida slowly begin to open his eyes and the first thing that had registered into his mind was someone was in front of him. He couldn't make it who, as his spectacles was destroyed in the battle. And then, he heard her voice. 

"Ah! Ishida, you're awake!" Orihime said. Ishida then tried to place himself upright, but couldn't as he was blocked by a shield. Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka's fairy shield actually. She was using her fairie's to heal him.

"Damnit Ishida, why the heck you must go alone!" Ichigo, who was near Orihime said. Ishida then turned his head to look at Ichigo and realized that everyone was here.

"Ichigo! You shouldn't talk to him like that! He's injured!" Tatsuki said. "Geez, don't you have any patient manners?"

"What's that?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo..." Chad said in a voice like he was saying that he was wrong too. Ichigo then cocked an eyebrow to him.

"Well...it's his fault anyway," Ichigo replied while crossing his arms.

"Yeah! It's Ichi-kun's fault to say like that to Pencil-kun!" said a voice. Ishida then turned again towards the voice and was greeted by by a large shadow.

"Za...raki Kenpa...chi?" Ishida said weakly. Zaraki only smiled at him. '_Why is he here?'  
_

"Hey...errr..." he said, confused of what to call him. "Pencil! Where did the ryoka went?"

_'Damn_ _that Yachiru_!' Ishida cursed.

"And you too!" Tatsuki put her hands on her hips and faced Zaraki. Zaraki only cocked an eyebrow. "How would you expect for him to know where the hell is the ryoka went when he's fainted?"

"How the heck should I know either? Is the only thing to do, anyway," Zaraki replied. Everyone except Yachiru and Zaraki sweatdropped.

_'Geezz, one thing after another,'_ Ichigo said mentally while rubbing his temple. "Look, now that Ishida is in fine hands, I'm gonna go and search for the ryoka, kay?"

"Why should you, Ichigo?" Zaraki suddenly said menacingly. "He's mine!"

"What!" Ichigo turned to face him. "What gives you the right?"

"Cause I'm a Captain and I couldn't let you have all the fun to yourself now, couldn't I?" Zaraki replied.

"It's not for fun!" Ichigo replied in turn. His veins were twicthing now. He isn't in the mood for anymore crack. He just wanted to find the ryoka, fast.

"Really?" Zaraki said in a taunting way.

"Wee! Ken-chan and Ichi-kun go, go, go!" Yachiru said happily, raising his fist into the air. "Let's do a race!"

"A race? Now that's fun!" Zaraki said with a loopsided smile. "Shall we?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Ichigo replied.

* * *

Sajin Komamura was going through his own mountainpile of work in his office when his vice-captain came running and make a slide-bow in front of him, clearly indicating something big has happened. 

"Captain! The ryoka had engaged in another fight! Thi time with Uryuu Ishida!" Iba said.

"Really?" Komamura replied, but still with his paperwork.

"Urh...forgive me for saying this Captain...but aren't you going to do something?" Iba asked without raising his head from his bow.

"No need, as no Captain had fallen, yet," Komamura replied, still immersed in his paperwork. "Besides, I'm sure that that Zaraki will do justice on his own,"

Suddenly, Komumara frown on his own words 'justice'. Iba knew what is the thing that is bugging his Captain-Kaname Tousen, who associates himself with justice and had gone over to the enemy's side just to become justice himself.

Komamura then got up and walk to the window of his office. "The way he said things and do things when the last time we met, like things are going bad in Soul Society," he said.

"Yes...I do question his actions of betraying the Soul Society. I mean, what justice will he gain joining Aizen?" Iba replied.

Komamura then took a deep gulp of fresh air. "I don't know how that devil Aizen had managed to corrupt his mind," he then took more fresh air. Being a human-fox entity, he could also use his nose to smell people's scent. And he could smell many from here. Zaraki's bloodlike scent, Ichigo and his friends even including Iba's heavy smell of alcohol, which caused his nose a twicth.

Suddenly, a familiar scent entered his nose. A very familiar scent which belongs to...Kaname Tousen!

"Tousen!" Komamura suddenly said which startled his vice.

"What?" Iba asked in confusement.

"Tousen is in Soul Society!"

* * *

A figure in brown cloak can be seen walking the streets of Seretei while examining an object in his hand. The object, circle in shape with black energy glowing inside it. 

He then conjured a spell which opened some sort of screen in front of him and the face of Aizen can be seen.

"Aizen, it seemed that the object that Saix gave us worked. Seretei's shield is no longer a problem," Tousen said.

"Really now?" Aizen said with a smile. "The Organization never fail to surprise me, after all,"

"So, what else?" Tousen asked.

"Report me about the ryoka," Aizen simply said. His smile had dissapeared and was replaced by a lazy look. "Had he engaged any Captains yet?"

"I'm afraid not. So far, he had only engaged the lower ranks," Tousen replied. Tousen could see Aizen let out a depressing sigh, or rather, a dissapointing one.

"He's quite slow. Slower then I expected, actually. Well, do what you can to 'help' the ryoka to engage the Captains. I don't care what happens to him, I just wanted a few but crucial Captains down before I make the move," Aizen explained in a stern tone. Clearly he want something to be done, quick. Tousen only nodded and the screen dissapears from view.

Oh, he knows what he needs to do to 'help' the ryoka. There are a reason why he choose this particular street.

Suddenly, the floor in front of him cracked as a person with immense weight had shunpoed in front of him, sending pieces of floor everwhere.

"I've been expecting you, Sajin Komamura..." Tousen said calmly to his former comrade with his hand on his zanpakuto.

'_Perfect,' _Tousen thought.

"What are you doing here, Tousen!" Komamura screamed at saying his name, his hand also on his zanpakuto.

"Upheaving my justice..." Tousen calmly replied.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryusai was sitting in the Captains meeting room, with Kisuke Urahara in front of him. Both didn't speak anything, as Kisuke had just entered the room a moment ago, but Yamamoto was eyeing him with an intense glare. 

"You want to see me Yamamoto-taicho?" Kisuke asked calmly.

"Yes...it's about the whole incident," Yammoto said, still glaring at him. "If you knew something, please do tell, as you're appearence had do well to hide the knowledge that you hold,"

"Ah, you're saying it like I am the propriator here," Kisuke replied. "Anyways, I've already shared my knowledge to the higher ranks,"

"Really? What about the new Hollows?" Yamamoto asked again, this time, with an intensified glare. "The Shinigami Research Development stated that the new Hollows is...rather unnatural,"

"Unnatural...you mean, man-made?" Kisuke asked in astonishment but maintained a calm look. "If I can join the Research Development again, I'm su-"

"No! You've inflicted enough damage with your last creation. I meet you here because I want to know if you had any involvement in those new Hollows," he said loudly this time. "The last time you send Ichigo and his friends here because you wanted to redeem your mistake of creating the Hougyoku. And now, you decided to join Soul Society. Surely the reason isn't because of you, wanted to redeem your mistakes again? Besides, those new Hollows might as well resulted from your Hogyoku, now that it is in Aizen's hands,"

"So you didn't trust me then?" Kisuke asked and glared back into Yamamoto's eyes.

"Now, now, now. No need to bicker against each other, right?" a voice suddenly said to the both of them. Both Kisuke and Yamamoto scanned the meeting room for the voice but...

Suddenly, a black portal appeared and a black hooded figure stepped out from it. Realising this, both Kisuke and Yamamoto gripped theier canes thighter.

"Relax. I mean no harm, as I came here in peace," the figure spoke.

"Really now?" Yamamoto said, still gripping his cane. "Then, what brings you here?"

"For democracy. Let's just say that I have the answers to your questions that you've been looking for," the figure replied and revealed only a part of his face show a smile. "But...of course, the answer is not without a price,"

* * *

"Your justice? What _justice?_" Komamura asked sharply. 

Tousen only sighed before answering Komamura's question. He need to stall for more time. "Justice...is a biased thing. It's meaning differs from one place to another. The same goes to people,"

"Oh...so, what is the meaning of your justice then?" Komamura asked with a sarcastic voice but still seething with anger.

"Justice is always about what is right and wrong. And to me... this war is wrong," Tousen replied.

"What is wrong? The sides of this war? The methods?" Komamura screamed at him. Of course there's always something wrong about war, it always does. But can't Tousen see that he is on the wrong side?

"The bloodsheds," Tousen replied with a stern note in his voice. This completely shocked Komamura. "In this everlasting war of good and evil, I realised that the bloodshed also are everlasting. My justice is for this bloodshed to stop,"

"And how is joining Aizen's side will the bloodshed stop?" Komamura screamed again. Tousen is getting ridiculous by the moment.

"It takes only one side to win the war and thus stop the bloodshed. And to me, Soul Society will only continue wager endless war with the Hollows. But Aizen's ways are different. He wished to win the war, quickly. Besides, by the look of things, Aizen's side seems to be winning," Tousen still calmly replied but raised his head so that his eyes meets Komamura. Not that they can see anyway, but just to show how serious he is.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tousen asked.

Suddenly, Sora came into view just behind Komamura. Komamura, with his sharp senses, realised who was behind him and quickly turn to face Sora, with an angry look.

"Eh? Am I disturbing something here? Cause you know...I could turn back," Sora said, realising the tension between the two people in front of him.

_'Now!' _Tousen then guickly draw his zanpakuto.

"Ban Kai! Enma Korogi!" Tousen commanded. Suzumushi's small ring then expands to a large ring. The rings then creates more rings which encircles both Komamura and Sora.

"Oh boy..." Sora said. "Just my luck..." why is that battle always seemed to follow him?

* * *

Ichigo were running as fast as he could in random direction, really. It's only been a few months that he is in Soul Society, and believe me, _a few_ months isn't enough to fully understand Soul Society's puzzling maze-like structure. 

Maybe, spirit people live thousand of years just because so that they can memorize Soul Society's streets?

Maybe, just maybe that is why the fearless Zaraki Kenpachi didn't bother to memorize Soul Society's ways. And maybe that's why he depends on Yachiru.

And maybe, Yachiru's child-like mind also didn't bother to get acquinted with the ways.

And maybe, that's why he is running alongside Zaraki.

"Damit Ichigo! Can't you take other road?" Zaraki screamed at him. Heck, he wished he would take some other road, but...

Since the 'racing' game he had with Zaraki, he keeps bumping on him. Again, and again and again.

"Shut up! Why don't you take another road?" Ichigo replied loudly.

"Huh? No way! I don't wanna bump into you again!" Zaraki said. His body keep sending Ichigo's smaller frame bumping against the wall. Usually, when Zaraki Kenpachi is running, you either have to be infront or at the back...

"Well, the same goes for me!" Ichigo said and bumps Zaraki, but this time, a little too hard., sending Zaraki smashing to a wall.

"Hey! You wanna fight with me? Cause if you want, just say it!" Zaraki said amidst the rubble.

"What? You're the one who's pushing!" Ichigo replied.

"Yayyy! Fight!" Yachiru cheered. Zaraki and Ichigo then unsheathed thuer swords, having been blinded by one's anger to each other and of course, Yachiru's cheering.

Suddenly, a black dome materialised at some part of Soul Society, gaining both's attention.

"Hmm? Isn't that...urgh," Zaraki said while rubbing his temple. Clearly he had trouble remembering people's name that doesn't interest him.

"Barbequed-kun?" Yachiru suggested.

"Eh? Is that his name?" Zaraki scratched his chin. "Well, I guest he is kinda black..."

Ichigo couldn't help but to sweatdropped. These two...really. "Anyway, isn't he...I heard a traitor? How did he end up here?" Ichigo asked.

"Who cares! He's weak, that's what. Even Yachiru couldn't think out a more insulting name for him," Zaraki just sarcasticly replied.

Ichigo sweatdropped for the second time. Really...these two.

* * *

"So...you're saying that you wished to trade your knowledge for the ryoka's safety?" Yamamoto asked the figure infront of him while eyeing him intensely at the same time. 

"Yes. Nothing more than that," the figure cooly replied. "I wished for you to stop your pursuit on the ryoka,"

"And why is that so?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Because the ryoka is innocent. He isn't the enemy that you should be focusing at," the figure replied again.

"Oh? How can I be sure of that? In fact, how can I be sure of you?" Yamamoto said sarcasticly. "You seemed shady yourself. If you were expecting for us to trust you, you have to trust us too, start by telling me who and reveal yourself,"

"I'm sorry...but my identity is...private. I rather not to shared it with anyone else...including me. It may seemed odd, but I'm not fond of my identity," the figure said. This earned him a scoff from Yamamoto.

"But how would I know that you aren't the _enemy_ that I should be focusing at?" Yamamoto asked again. "How would I know that this isn't some clever ploy to sneak into Soul Society's defence?"

"Just...call me Unknown, will that be enough?" Unknown replied. He couldn't said that he is Riku. Well...one of the reasons is that he is no longer Riku. In fact, he is now Ansem. But to tell them, means that they would tell Sora sooner or later. And while Sora IS a little clueless at times, he isn't all that stupid. He'll figure something out.

Yamamoto was about to say something when suddenly, Iba came bursting into the room.

"Yamamoto-taicho! Kaname Tousen is in Soul Society!" Iba said, surprising all, including the almost forgotten Kisuke in the corner. "Captain Komamura is engaging him now!"

"Alert all the Captains, tell them to go to where Komamura is," Yamamoto said to Iba. Iba then nodded quickly and left.

"So...is this the so-called 'democracy' that you wished from us?" Yamamoto spat while gripping his cane thighter then ever. "It seems that you have proven yourself worthy of my trust...TO BE THE ENEMY!"

With that, Yamamoto strike at Unknown with his cane. Unknown however, parried the assault with a black Keyblade...the Soul Eater.

Kisuke only watched the two as they tried to pushed each other's weapons to each other. He didn't wan't to butt in. Because he knew that Unknown was speaking the truth, yet he didn't wan't to sever his relationship with Yamamoto. Besides, these two seemed to have forgotten about him anyway.

"I'm telling the truth...the ryoka...and I aren't the enemy!" Unknown said with difficulty, while holding off Yamamoto's cane. _'This old geezer isn't exactly old as I thought!'. _He has been set-up...by a powerful enemy! Trust me, your going to need his help!"

"What I know is that I won't need yours!" Yamamoto said. He then punched Unknown with his free hand at the gut and send him flying across the room.

Unknow easily got up. "What should I do to prove my point to you?" Unknown asked.

Yamamoto didn't replied but just glare daggers at him. _'Sorry Sora...hold on for a while longer,'_ Unknown thought, sighing.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Hit and Run!

**A/N: **Alright, on with the story! And I want to say a lot of thank yous to the people who had generously spend their time reading my fanfic and more thank you's to the people who spend their time reviewing it. Thanks everyone! Especially to Nilmiel and Kenya who give long reviews and advice, which makes me wanna improve more. Anyway, to show my appreciation, I'm making something special, which I hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER-BEHIND THE SCENES!**

Ok, let's face it. Who, in the world, or more precisely, in the FFN would like to do disclaimers, anyway? Heck, no one does.

But, its because of disclaimers too that allows the author/ess to become more creative with how to disclaim the things that they didn't own.

But, unfortunately, the author of this story wished to become creative with his disclaimer too, but ran out of ideas.

So…let us see how will he try to make a creative disclaimer…by using the help from the BLEACH and KH characters!

**CrimsonVerxerk's studio…(Imaginary studio actually…)**

CrimsonVerxerk had been sitting in front of his (ah-hem…imaginary) computer for the past hour, trying to get his story into high gear when something was bugging him.

"…." Crimson just stared at the monitor, as if waiting…"Arrgghh! Stupid disclaimer! I ran out of ideas of how to make this chap's disclaimer!"

Crimson then slam his head on the keyboard in frustration. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "I know! The cast!"

And with that, he rushed out of his (imaginary) room, past the many hallways until he reached a door, which reads 'THE CAST ROOM'.

Slowly, Crimson then opened the door and he could see the many faces he wished they were real…

The Cast Room is the place for the BLEACH and KH characters wait while the (ah-hem…imaginary) 'director' prepares the script for the fic.

Rukia was reading the latest BLEACH manga on a nearby sofa, Sora was playing the KH2 game, Orihime were trying to conjure some weird food and other people were doing their own stuff.

If this room were real, it could be considered a heaven for fangirls.

They all then ceased their activities when Crimson entered the room. Deathly silence filled the room and slowly…all the characters turned their heads to look at him, with fiery death auras around them.

'Why the heck I have the feeling that they somewhat hate me?' Crimson thought. "Urm…guys, I need some help with the disclaimer…" Crimson stated.

"Senbozakura Kageyoshi!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Firaga!"

Suddenly, without warning, all the characters in the room attack him. "What the? Why are you guys attacking me?"

The room becomes quite again, but only for a moment when they all screamed 'WE HATE YOU!' at him.

"Whaaaattt? What did I do?" Crimson asked.

"You make me sound like I'm gay!" Yumichika replied.

"Well, you portray yourself as gay, so don't blame me," Crimson said.

"You almost destroy my balls!" Sora said.

"Hey, at least you get something in return!" Crimson replied in defense.

"You didn't show me at all!" Byakuya said with a straight face.

"I was about to! Okay, that's enough! I don't care if you guys hate me or not! I just want your help with the disclaimer!" Crimson screamed at the top of his lungs. "We will do this by picking straws! And that's final!"

And so…all the characters then with gloomy face took their turn to pick straws that has numbers on them. Tousen, was the lucky number one.

"Phew! Finally! Ok Tousen, I've already typed the disclaimer, so all you need to do is to type what I don't own, creatively, alright?" Crimson said to Tousen.

"I'll give my best," he replied. With that, he then ventured to Crimson's room to the computer and start working on the disclaimer with Crimson himself in tow. Few seconds later, Tousen was finished.

"Wow! Thanks Tousen, I really appreciate it!" Crimson patted Tousen on the back.

"No prob…" he said and quickly leave.

"Alright, time to start my story!" Crimson said happily and start typing….

**DISCLAIMER: LKVCAUIFGAUCIAJCASCG (A/N: Oh, yeah…I forgot that Tousen is blind…)**

* * *

"I'm...dead?" Sora said to no one in particular. He is actually referring to the condition he is now, which is bad. Actually, he wasn't sure if he is still alive or not, considering he can't see a thing, hear a thing or smell anything! 

He wondered if the ring is actually a one-hit kill technique from the goggled guy. "Okay...where is the so called 'guiding light'?" he said. Heck, if he was dead, where's the light?

* * *

"I'm dead?..." Tousen heard. Clearly that even the ryoka isn't immune to his Ban Kai. He could see the ryoka outstrecthing his arms, trying to feel his way in the darkness. 

Now, he can proceed with his plan smoothly.

"Don't worry, the harm that will be inflicted to you will not be by my hands," Tousen said to Sora while passing him to Komamura.

"Tousen!" Komamura screamed. He also had difficulty adjusting himself in the void. "This isn't the way! How would you know that Aizen will not start another war?"

"I'll make sure of it..." Tousen then raise his hand towards Komamura. "Destruction Art 31: Red Flame Cannon..."

A red fireball then hit Komamura square in the chest and exploded in a large smoke. The smoke then clears to reveal Komamura still standing. Komamura, realising the direction of attack then charge at Tousen.

Tousen avoided the blow swiftly and retaliates with a quick slash, splattering blood over the black floor. Again, Komamura attack from where Tousen was now but failed and he received another slash.

"Useless...it's powerless people like you that will only cause more bloodshed," Tousen said, directly to Komamura's face and stabbed him on the stomach.

Komamura could tell that Tousen was mocking him, and he couldn't take it any longer. He then grabs Tousen's sword, but Tousen, wasn't going to let history repeat itself again and quickly withdraw his sword, cutting Komamura's fingers who had just grab the blade.

"BAN KAI! Kokujou Tengen Myu-Oh!" Komamura screamed and tighten his grip. A huge living armor then appears and following Komamura's movements, slashes Tousen. A large explosion ensues and a large cloud of smoke covers them both.

* * *

Sora were still trying to adjust himself in the darkness but failed misrably. All he could do was feel the air like some blind man withouth his walking stick. Well, he is... 

Meanwhile, Sora still wasn't sure if he was really dead, so...to test the teory, he slapped his face, hard. "Aw! Okay, I'm not dead, that's for sure. So...I just lost my three senses, huh? Guess I have to really on my sixth then. Not sure if I had any, anyway," Sora told himself and scrunch his face in concentration. If people could see his face...they would say that he was constipated.

Anyway, he suddenly then heard voices...

_Useless...it's powerless people like you that will only cause more bloodshed..._

"Huh?" he didn't actually heared the words, but more likely...saw the words. It's just like when that time he and his friends fought the Enigmatic Man at Hollow Bastion. "Telepathy?"

_Ban Kai! Kokujou Tengen Myu-Oh!_

An explosion then happened and a large piece of debris hit him hard on the head. "Ow..." Sora said while rubbing his head. He then decided to turn his head towards the explosion, hoping to see what cause it when he got quite a shock.

His vision had returned! But not quite perfect. He could see, but only in black and white. But that was standard actually, as he had been in a black and white world before but what's strange was that he could 'see' the sound effects!

Just now, he could see the word 'rumble' lingering in the air before dissipating. It's like he is in a manga or something. "Hmm...maybe being inside this dome is affecting my senses in a way...okay, in two ways actually,"

* * *

Tousen had anticipated Komamura's move. Really, people who had lost their senses are a predictable opponent. So, with the large sword coming down on him, he nimbly shifted his body to the right, and felt a rushing wind and an explosion followed soon after. The sword had missed him by inches. 

"I'm sorry my friend...if you perceive justice the way I do...things wouldn't be this way..." Tousen then forcefully pulled his zanpakuto away from Komamura's grip and raised it to his neck level. Intending to finish the battle quick, Tousen then swung for a fatal decapitating slice.

The feeling of warm liquid spraying on his face never came, but instead, he heard a loud 'cling' as his zanpakuto was intercepted by something.

"Wha...?" he said but Komamura then dragged his his sword to left across the floor, with his giant armor imitating it and the big sword then grazed the floor.

Tousen had flash-stepped out of harm's way in between Sora and Komamura, facing Sora.

"You...you could see? And hear?" he asked the ryoka. "How?"

"Six sense, I guess..." Sora casually replied,and the Kingdom Key appeared in his right hand. "Anyway...why the heck are you guys attacking each other?"

"It's a long story, which, I'm not too keen to make it short," Tousen replied.

"Don't worry about me, I have all day to listen to your long version," Sora said with grin. He was being sarcastic with him cause he know that Tousen isn't going to tell him anything, but at least he want to tried. Maybe it'll work...

"Anyway...you probably won't tell me though, and it seemed that the problem is for you and the guy to take care of...so could you let me go?" Sora said, almost pleadingly.

Unfortunately for Tousen, he didn't have all day like Sora said he has, and it's true that the problem is between him and Komamura, but he couldn't let Sora go.

"Looks like there have been a change of plan..." Tousen said and he raise his zanpakuto and touch the small ring, "Nake!"

Suzumushi's ring then vibrates to produce a single ring note. Sora 'heard' the ring alright. But nothing happened to him.

Perplexed by this, Tousen asked him. "You said you can hear?"

"Well, technically...no. But literally...yes," Sora replied. _'Things are a bit weird here...'_ Sora thought. He then took a guick glance at Komamura and realised that he is wearing the same outfit as the other residents before...but Tousen's differrent. In which means...they might be the enemy and the world's residents might mistake him to be his ally!

If he can prove to the residents that he isn't one of thier enemy...by beating Tousen, then things might work out!

"Whoever you are, you're not gonna kill anyone while I'm around!" Sora charged at Tousen.

Sora then slashed downward, which Tousen had backstepped away from, and countered with a slash. Sora ducked and does an uppercut with his Keyblade. Tousen again backstepped it and quickly jab at Sora with his zanpakuto and hit him on the right shoulder.

Tousen then quickly withdraw his zanpakuto and slashed at Sora. Sora then blocked it, which cause Tousen to stagger away as the force the applied returned to him, as if he had just use a hammer to hit a powerful spring.

"What? Your weapon returns the kinetic force applied?" Tousen asked.

"That's the nature of the Keyblade," Sora replied and charge again. Tousen quickly casted the Red Flame spell without chanting it and caught Sora by surprise and hit him on the chest, sending him flying away.

Sora landed hard at the floor and was about to get up when Tousen flash-stepped above him and stuck his zanpakuto through his left shoulder and to the floor.

"Your zanpakuto is most interesting," Tousen said casually, as if he has won the fight.

"Zanpa...kuto?" Sora winced as the blade had pierced thorugh his bones. He can't move his left arm now. Sora then thrust the Keyblade upwards, narrowly hitting Tousen's face., and casted Thundaga.

The lightning spell majority of it to hit Tousen in which he flash-stepped away again. Sora then slowly got to his feet while tending to his left shoulder. Tousen whle on the hand was shaking a little as his body was still shocked by the sudden surge of electricity.

"And not to mention your combat skills, too," Tousen said and and flash-stepped behind Sora.

Sora realized this, Warped behind Tousen in return and slashed him. The Warp caught Tousen by surprise and he didn't have time to avoid the incoming blow and hit him on his side.

Luckily, the Kingdom Key doesn't have any sharp points. Sora intended to use Kingdom Key because of this reason, so that he wouldn't mistakenly kill someone, not by bleeding because of cuts anyway...but rather...internal bleeding from the Kingdom Key's blunt edge.

Sora then finish his blow with a combo that send Tousen stagerring away. Tousen then turned and cast the White Lightning spell at Sora.

Sora managed to block the lightning with his Keyblade, causing the lightning to be reflected like light on a mirror. But unfortunately, the lightning was reflected to the floor and exploded, covering Sora in smoke.

"Nishiki!" Tousen commanded to his zanpakuto. Suzumushi vibrates and Tousen swing it in an arc, leaving behind trails of blades. The blades then charges towards Sora.

"Reflega!"

* * *

Komamura didn't know what was happening around him. Tousen had ceased his attack on him. Why, he wondered. 

_'Maybe...he is conversing with his accomplish...the ryouka,' _

Suddenly, a few of Suzumushi's blades hit him. _'Tousen! Wait...the blades is too little,' _Komamura wondered and pulled out the blades. Suddenly, his wounds closed as he felt a healing aura engulfed him.

_'Is the ryouka...fighting with Tousen?'

* * *

_

Tousen was really surprised today. Not only his Ban Kai failed on the ryouka, the ryouka seemed to know a handful of tricks. He didn't realized that the ryouka are capable of casting a reflective spell., heck, he didn't seemed to bright for spells.

And so, the prize for undermining the ryouka, he got the majority of Suzumushi's reflected blades. The blades then dissapeared, as if Suzumushi didn't want to fatally hurt its master anymore.

"Curaga!" Sora chanted. Healing aura engufled all three of them and Tousen could feel his wound closing. Sora then fell to his knee as exhaustion starting to catch up with him again, but he could move his left arm again.

"What...why?" Tousen asked, again, he was surprised.

"I've told you before...no one's gonna die while I'm around!" Sora replied and throws the Keyblade towards Tousen and ran to him.

"Foolish!" Tousen stated, seeing as Sora were charging at him without a weapon.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Tousen then slashed at the incoming projectile Keyblade but was surprised again when the Keyblade dissapeared in a bright flash of white and the same light then appeared at Sora's right hand.

Sora, was right now grinning, thrust his Keyblade at Tousen's face. Tousen managed to edged away from the Keyblade by bending his body backwards. Suddenly, the Kingdom Key again, dissapeared in a bright light and was replaced by a longer, blue, yellow and white Keyblade. The Ultima Keyblade.

The keyblade then gained length since the Ultima is longer then Kingdom Key and hit Tousen's goggle directly on its centre, cutting it in two. Tousen could see Sora's grin grew as Sora prepared his last trick.

"Firaga!" Sora casted and two fiery tails emerged from Sora's grip on the Keyblade. The tails then swirled around it and joins at the point to combine into a large fireball. The fireball then hit Tousen square in the face, sending him flying.

Tousen then crashed landed at Komamura, startling him. Komamura then grabbed hold of him. "Who?" he asked.

Sora then leaped high into the air, changed back into the Kingdom Key and bring it downward toward Tousen.

"Damn!" Tousen cursed. He was trapped right now as Komamura's iron-like grip rooted him to the spot and Sora was crashing towards him. The result of course, will knock him out. But suddenly, a black energy appeared and a figure stepped out from it, took hold of his hand and pulled him into the portal. The figure was strong, really strong as he managed to break him away from Komamura's grip.

And then, he was engufled in darkness.

* * *

Sora was just about to deal the K.O blow to Tousen when suddenly, like he was in slow mode, a black portal appeared and a figure...a figure he knew so well, stepped out and pulled Tousen into the portal and dissapeared. 

_'Well, that's just great, I'm about to knock that guy out when the Organization decided to butt in,'_ Sora thought. Suddenly, the black dome dissapeared and he could see normally again. _'Wait...if that guy just gone...then...Oh-no!'_

Instead of Tousen, Komamura got hit instead on the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Argh! Damn Organization!" Sora screamed while tugging at his hair. Things got worst when suddenly, multiple Captains arrived to his right.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kyoraku Shunsui all eyed him carefully. Then, their gaze slowly turned to the K.Oed Komamura, and then to him again.

"Wait! I can explain!" Sora said while raising his hands in defense but panic started to grab hold of him as the Captains quickly put their hands to their zanpakutos.

Sora, knowing better, ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Captains Meeting Room was almost burned to ash and standing inside it were the General himself. The Unknown was nowhere to be seen. 

"Coward!" he spat. The Unknown had just ran away when Tousen's Ban Kai dissapeared. His suspicion of the ryouka's involvement with Aizen's side grew. "Kisuke!" he growled to a crimson wall near him.

The crimson wall then vanished to reveal a sweaty Kisuke. "Yes?" he said. It was lucky that Benihime can conjure a shield, if not, he'd been roast meat now,considering the brutal fight between the legendary General with the Unknown.

"Call Isane Kotetsu here, Her skill is needed," Yamamoto said in a fierce voice. Kisuke nodded as his reply and was gone.

"Things have gotten worse," he said again.

* * *

"Geez! The ryouka is quite fast!" Toshiro said to his fellow Captains. They were chasing the ryouka now and still couldn't catch up to him, even with shunpo. 

"Yup, we need to corner him. And by the way, where are the other Captains?" Kyoraku suggested and asked at the same time.

"Some are away and some are busy. But no matter, we will be more then enough," Byakuya replied and casted the White Lightning at Sora. The spell missed but did slow his taget down for a while.

"Nice trick," Kyoraku said and do the same. Toshiro followed too.

Suddenly, a pillar of white light can be seen at the other part of Soul Society.

"What the?" Toshiro said.

"It must have been the ryouka's friends," Byakuya stated.

"It seemed close to where the 12th Division is. That means Mayuri is there?" Kyoraku asked.

"Seems like it. Plus, that spell is not ours...so that means, he might have lost," Toshiro said grimly.

* * *

"Damn Organization! They sure know how to make things worse! Things could have been better if-" Sora complained but stopped when a barrage of lightning almost hit him. "Uh-oh, they're spamming spells!" 

And then, a pillar of white light appeared and Sora recoqnise it in an instant. "The Ultima spell?"

* * *

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Throne Room:**

Aizen was irritated when the black portal appeared in front of him. The Organization are always like that, always come and go whenever they like. Clearly they don't have any respect for him...or fear him.

Tousen suddenly stumbled to the floor from the black portal and a figure steeped out from it. The figure then withdraw his hood to reveal Xemnas.

"You're fledging here almost cause a dent in your grand scheme. Really, I've conveyed a warning through Saix not to underestimate the Keyblade Master," Xemnas said with wicked smile.

This is what makes Aizen loathe him. He couldn't tell if Xemnas was angry, or not. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Tousen almost fail, yet at the same time, he could sense that he is angry too.

"How..._nice_ of you to show..._concern_ of my _grand scheme_. But I can assure you that things will still be fine even there's a dent in my plan," Aizen replied. That's not true though. Tousen' failure could cause more than a dent.

"Oh, _really?_" Aizen said. "Well, I guess I should take my leave then, as there is nothing of interest here," a black portal then appeared behind him and Xemnas started to turn.

"Wait," Azien said, and Xemnas stopped in his tracks. "Why is it that you concern yourself with my plans? Who are you anyway? You just appeared just as you go, and provided us with the essentials of producing the Heartless, with no price for it at all. And you seemed more then generous to help me in my plan, as evidenced by the Quincy and now, Tousen,"

Xemnas then slowly turn his head to look at Aizen. "Why? Can't a..._soul _ help one another?"

"Like I've said...your help is more then generous. Surely, it is not without a _price?_" Aizen asked again. This time, Xemnas laughed, really hard.

"Ahahahah! Why do you ask about it? You seemed eager to pay the price. May I ask, why?" Xemnas asked.

It' true, Aizen was eager to pay whatever the price that Xemnas will offer. This is because something isn't right about the Organization, no...Xemnas. It seemed that his plan, is a part of Xemnas's bigger plan, something much more worse than his. And he hoped, that by paying the price now, he wouldn't have to deal with the Organization later.

Aizen only replied by glaring coldly at Xemnas. Xemnas' smile turned into a loopsided one and he stated to walk into the portal.

Usually, Aizen isn't the one who pays the price. He _named _the prices. And if can, he would have pay Xemnas in his own price. But...

"Alright then, I wish to claimed it from you later, but what's the harm in telling you now, right? The price isn't something that you could pay...infact, I doubt you could pay a quarter of it," Xemnas then stopped directly in front of the portal, and turned to look at him again. "But worry not, _you _will pay the price, even if you have no worth,"

With that, he gave Aizen another loopsided wicked smile and stepped into the portal and was gone. Aizen then rubbed his temple.

Dealing with Xemnas is like...making a deal with a demon. The price to pay will always be too high.

* * *

Sora was doing the best he can trying to loose them, but the Captains are still persistent. He starting to grow tired now, fighting and running, and then repeat it again. If nothing is going to happen to clear up his name, he might get killed. 

Suddenly, Toshiro appeared to his right and shoot out the red fireball and hit him. The fireball send him flying and he almost crash to the floor had he not regain his footing and landed safely. But things got more worse as he had just landed in front of a group of people.

It was like in slow motion, as he landed on his legs, and got the group's attention. Zaraki Kenpachi was still arguing with Kurosaki Ichigo when he saw Sora, and his lips curved into a wicked smile. Ichigo then turned to look at him and his expression turned serious. Both of them charged at him and Sora resumed his escape run.

_'Great! More!' _Sora mentally screamed

* * *

Toshiro had just scored a hit at the ryouka and managed to send him flying, but not before he landed swiftly. _'Hm...he's good'_ Toshiro mentally praised his enemy but cursed as Zaraki also join in the chase. 

Well, more Captains will make it easier to chase the ryouka, but not capture them. Sure, Zaraki loved to fight, quality or quantity. He didn't mind fighting multiple opponents at a time but he won't take it for multiple people to fight one a time. Especially in this case.

Toshiro was sure that Zaraki would want to fight the ryouka but wouldn't like the idea of many people gang up on him. Heck, he was sure that Zaraki rather fight them all then all of them fight the ryouka.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard. It was Isane Kotetsu's.

"Everyone, pay attention!" Isane said out loud. "It seems that the enemy had found a way of entering Seretei without overcome it's shield as evidenced by Kaname Tousen's appearance just now. The ryouka is heavily suspected for this, so...use whatever is necessary to capture the ryouka quickly...dead or alive,"

"Looks like he is in big trouble..." Toshiro said. "Everyone, we have to split up!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went separate ways.

* * *

"My, my, my. Sora have been a bad boy, lately," Xigbar said with a smile. He, Saix and Xigbar are atop a high roof, watching the Sora being chased. 

"Yes, and I do believe his punishment will be _severe_," Saix said. He was smiling too, as if enjoying the show.

"A-huh, that's why we are here. To _lessen _his punishment," Luxord said. "And we all also here to...analyze Kurosaki Ichigo and Toshiro Hitsugaya, are we not?"

"Yes..." Saix said simply. Black energy then engulf the trio and soon, they were gone.

* * *

Ichigo went to the ryouka's right but still couldn't close in to him. But suddenly, he stopped chasing. 

A person in a black hooded cloak was infront of him, holding a yellow blue claymore. The person then withdraw the hood to reveal a men with an X scar on his face and long blue hair.

"Who're you?" Ichgo asked while bringing his Zangetsu from his back.

"You want to know?" Saix said cooly. "Pay the price, then!"

* * *

Zaraki hated when his foe run away from him. Not only he knows nothing about the roads, he suck at shunpo too. And Yachiru didn't help too. Luckily, he didn't have to fret long. 

Someone in black was already for him, holding a black Keyblade. "Sorry, but your foe will be me," Unknown said.

"Fine by me!" Zaraki replied and charged at him, with Yachiru jumping away.

* * *

Kyoraku didn't chase the ryouka anymore. It was pointless, he thought. More then one Captains are already on his tail anyway. So he sat down somewhere and serve himself some sake that he brought. 

A black portal appeared and a figure stepped out from it. "Hm...you still have time enjoying yourself? Do you how long did I have to wait for you over there?" the figure pointed to his behind, indicating that if Kyoraku had gone further, he might meet the guy.

"Who are you?" Kyoraku asked.

"I rather we skip the formalities, don't you think?" Luxord replied.

* * *

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked the person in front of him. He was weilding dual a gun arrows. 

"Me? Well, what's the point in telling you that? Because you will call me names, anyway, like bastard for instance. Oh, I'm sure you will call me that alot later on," Xigbar said while twirling his guns.

"I will if you don't tell me now!" Toshiro said in anger.

"Oh well, you could call me...your enemy!" Xigbar replied and pointed his gun at him.

* * *

Byakuya had finally able to catch up with the ryouka as he had stopped, panting. About time, too. He had grown tired of this endless chase.

Byakuya then draw his zanpakuto and point it at the ryouka. "Time to end this, ryouka,"

"Come one, can't we settle this peacefully?" Sora pleaded. He was tired now. All the people that chase him was fast.

"How? You've already created chaos and you expect it to end peacfully?" Byakuya replied.

"It's not me!" Sora raised his hands in defense. Byakuya then draw his zanpakuto to his chest level.

"Talk with swords, ryouka. For that is the only way, we are going to settle this," Byakuya replied.

* * *

**A/N: **...nothing to say, really. Oh yeah! Please review!! 


End file.
